Captive Entanglements
by Slrmn82
Summary: COMPLETE Harper and Tyr on a mission together. Add in Nietzscheans, Magog, Firefights, a bit of romance. Trouble follows these two where ever they go.
1. Default Chapter

Captive Entanglements  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bear with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
The Better of Two Options  
  
"Are you out of your mind?"  
  
"Don't be so dramatic, Mister Harper. You have two choices. Pick one." Dylan sighed in exasperation at his engineer's childish antics.  
  
"Dramatic? Dramatic? You have not seen me be dramatic yet. You want me to either voluntarily attack a swarm of Magog headed in our direction aboard the Andromeda, or along with Tyr Anastazi, try to convince a bunch of Sabra-Jaguar to join your Commonwealth. I will ask you again. Are you out of your flipping mind?"  
  
"You are well aware of the logistics involved. We have a scheduled rendezvous with the Nietzscheans. A representative from the Andromeda must be there. How can we hope to convince them of our strength when no one shows up to meet them?"  
  
"How about… no." Harper sneered pacing the machine shop restlessly. "I've got a better idea, how about we let the Magog at them and solve half of the universes problem in one fell swoop."  
  
"Mister Harper!" Dylan exclaimed, shocked at Harper's blasé attitude towards killing so many people. "That will be quite enough. I understand that you do not particularly like Nietzscheism as a whole, but you will have to eventually put your differences aside once they join the charter."  
  
"If they join the charter." Harper pointed out stubbornly.  
  
"That is why this meeting is so very important." Dylan acknowledged, ignoring Harper's eye roll with difficulty. He had a hard enough time keeping himself from barking at the annoying engineer in the best of circumstances. This conversation was taking all of his considerable patience to get through. "I figured since Tyr and yourself are familiar with the Nietzschean's of this time you two would be the best suited for this particular mission."  
  
"I thought you said I had a choice." Harper grumbled discontentedly.  
  
"Would you rather handle the Magog?" Dylan asked innocently. "If that is the case I would be more than happy to accompany Tyr and leave you on the Andromeda."  
  
Harper thought quickly, calculating the probability and outcomes of various possible scenarios, while carefully keeping his face expressionless. Although Harper often proclaimed his genius egotistically whenever he single-handedly got the crew out of a jam, the truth was not far off. Harper possessed a keen intellect often overlooked due to his small physical stature. His loud, often obnoxious personality often camouflaged his cunning and keen wit.  
  
The two choices before him currently were his worst fears come to life. On Earth he was constantly under the tyrannical thumb of Nietzsche an oppressors, as well as terrorized by Magog raids. The first two decades of his existence were one constant fight to survive against uphill odds, constantly vigilant for hidden dangers.   
  
His mother was killed brutally by a Nietzschean search party that raided their small home as Harper watched from his hiding place in a small cupboard across the room. Soon thereafter his uncle and two cousins were infested by Magog, leaving Harper to kill them and burn their bodies before the Magog infested inside of them could hatch. From there, along with his cousin Brendan, Harper was responsible for multiple attacks on Nietzschean run compounds and hunting parties.  
  
Needless to say he had no love-loss for either Nietzscheans or Magog as a whole. Although he was currently a friend with a reformed Wayist monk who happened to be a Magog, as well as a crewmate of a Nietzschean, Harper had not let his guard down much in front of the former, nor totally trusted the latter.   
  
When it came to a decision between Nietzscheans and Magog, Harper needed to carefully consider his options before making any decision. He finally decided that he could control and escape more easily from the Nietzscheans than the Magog. After all, the Magog were little more than ravaging beasts and Harper had little hope of talking his way out from under their claws. He had dealt with Nietzscheans all his life however, and was no stranger to their convoluted thinking patterns. If it came down to it Harper trusted his own ingenuity to get him out of trouble, rather than the Kodiak that would be accompanying him.  
  
"Very well. When do Tyr and I leave?" Harper asked in a subdued manner, not able to shake the premonition of failure that haunted him suddenly. 


	2. Telling Tyr

Captive Entanglements 2/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bear with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Telling Tyr  
  
Harper walked the silent corridor by Dylan's side as they made their way to the command deck. As he entered Harper saw Tyr stationed at tactical, looking over battle plans and checking the ammo supply. He didn't even look up when the two of them entered the bridge, unlike Beka and Trance who came over to greet them.   
  
"Did you decide what you wanted to do?"   
  
"Yeah. Negotiate with the Jaguars." Harper responded. "Just when I thought I got rid of Nietzscheans. Damn."  
  
"So you and Tyr are going on a mission together?" Trance asked incredulously.  
  
"I am shocked that I'm even going on a mission at all." Harper answered. "I'll take what I can get."  
  
"Are you okay with this, Harper?" Rev asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, it's better than the Magog." Harper answered caustically, only to wince when he realized whom he was talking to. "No offense."  
  
"None taken." Rev Bem answered graciously, bowing to Harper humbly.  
  
"Big Guy, ya hear that?" Harper called out enthusiastically to Tyr. "We're going to negotiate with the Jaguars."  
  
Only then did Tyr stop what he was doing and pay attention to his crewmates.  
  
"I was under the impression that Captain Hunt and myself would be handling that venture, while the little professor stayed onboard the Andromeda."  
  
"I gave Mister Harper the choice." Hunt explained. "He chose to accompany you to meet Bolivar."  
  
"He will get in my way." Tyr announced arrogantly, looking at the blonde engineer with disdain. "There will be no ship repairs to be done, boy. You will have no purpose being there."  
  
"Harper's handy to have around." Beka interjected lightly, ruffling the engineer's hair.   
  
"Be that as it may," Tyr acknowledged. "If the negotiations are to be accomplished the presence of a… human… will weaken our position."  
  
Harper continued to stare at Tyr as the other crewmembers tried to convince the Kodiak into letting Harper come along. Harper was silently stewing glaring at the impassive Nietzschean. [Son of a bitch! Who does he think he is?]  
  
"You meant to say kludge, didn't you?" Harper growled, staring the taller man in the eye. For once the humorous glint to Harper's eyes were missing, making the tiny engineer look somewhat menacing. "Or perhaps mudfoot?"   
  
"Boy, I am trying to keep you out of trouble. Keep quiet." Tyr responded, looking vastly annoyed.  
  
"Don't do me any favors." Harper exclaimed, ignoring the others who tried to interrupt the escalating conflict. "I can take care of myself."  
  
Tyr's only response was a disbelieving snort before he turned to look at the Captain.  
  
"If you want the child to accompany me, then he will. But I am warning you, the charter merits are precarious at best and if the Jaguars are confronted by an Earther their estimate of your strength could very well plummet."  
  
"We'll take our chances." Hunt acknowledged pragmatically. "Harper is a member of this crew, if the Nietzscheans will have a problem working together with him then I would rather know now rather than later."  
  
"Very well." Tyr agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Good, glad that you agree. You'll leave in an hour." 


	3. ATraveling We Will Go

Captive Entanglements 3/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bear with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
A-Traveling We Will Go  
  
The journey to Agaron where the two crewmembers were to meet with the Sabra Jaguar was passed in near silence. The engineer spent the time alternately glaring at the Nietzschean or checking up on the Eureka Maru's systems. Tyr didn't seem interested in idle chitchat either way so the silence was agreeable to each of them.   
  
Tyr was eating in the mess hall with the ship on autopilot when Harper happened to enter quietly. For the last two days they had been consciously avoiding each other, not wanting to start an argument. When Harper saw Tyr sitting at the table eating rice and vegetables he almost turned around and left the way he came. His pride however, wouldn't let him retreat so noticeably.  
  
Harper served himself some food before he sat next to Tyr who continued to ignore him stoically. Harper shoveled food in his mouth at a fast speed, a habit learned from Earth when he had to eat before someone stole it from him. Although he had been in space for a few years now, he had never gotten out of the habit.  
  
"Are you planning on continuing this childishness during the mission as well, boy?" Tyr asked nonchalantly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harper asked peevishly.  
  
"I frankly could do with some piece and quiet, but it is unnatural for you to be so silent. " Tyr explained patiently. "How long were you planning on moping for?"  
  
"I do not mope." Harper asserted angrily. "I simply thought since you have no use for my presence aboard this ship that I would grant your wishes and remove myself from your vicinity."  
  
"I will not dignify your self-pity with an answer." Tyr scowled disdainfully. "I have made my position perfectly clear to Hunt, I see no need to restate it."  
  
"Exactly my point, Tyr." Harper sneered, glaring over his Sparky Cola at the imposing Nietzschean. "I am simply giving you what you wanted. I am keeping the ship working and keeping my mouth shut. When we get to Agaron I will be happy to stay here."  
  
"As much as that notion would relieve me, Dylan's instructions were very concise on that point. You will accompany me to meet Archduke Bolivar."  
  
"Well, then I suggest you get off my case. I haven't done anything to merit your disdain." Harper growled.  
  
"Not today, no." Tyr agreed. "However, before too long on this mission I assure you I will most likely have to bail you out of trouble, so forgive me if I am not enthusiastic in your presence."  
  
"I can take care of myself. I neither want nor need your protection."  
  
"We shall see." Tyr responded as he got up and put his finished plate into the dispenser.  
  
After Tyr left the mess hall Harper threw his own food away, having lost his appetite. He then proceeded to pack his things awaiting their dissent onto the planet. Once they docked on Agaron they made their way to Bolivar's estate, as they entered the gates were closed behind them with a resounding crack and they were swiftly trapped inside surrounded by Jaguars on all sides.  
  
"We are here at the request of Archduke Charlemagne Bolivar." Tyr exclaimed in a strong fearless voice, carefully keeping his posture relaxed, as did Harper. "We are from the Commonwealth Warship Andromeda Ascendant."  
  
"I assumed I would be talking to Dylan Hunt, Anastazi." A voice responded from the balcony above. "Who is that?"  
  
Before Tyr could introduce him, Harper took a step forward so that he was standing level with Tyr. He refused to be intimidated by Nietzschean's now that he was out from under Uber rule on Earth. He glared disdainfully at Bolivar for a charged moment before he deigned to answer him.  
  
"I am Seamus Harper. Chief Engineer on the Andromeda Ascendant and all around genius extraordinaire." Harper introduced himself with a flourish, cocky persona firmly in place. "Nice to meet you, Charlie."  
  
If possibly Bolivar's face got harsher and he looked far from amused.  
  
"Forgive, Harper." Tyr murmured, glaring at the impudent engineer in exasperation. "His mouth gets away from him at times."  
  
"Quite." Bolivar acknowledged still glaring at the blonde. "Well since it seems you are to be representative of Hunt, come inside. We have much to discuss." 


	4. A Rather Colorful Beginning to Diplomati...

Captive Entanglements 4/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bear with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
A Rather Colorful Beginning to Diplomatic Relations  
  
As Tyr and Harper walked into the conference room, located in the center of the Bolivar's compound they kept a careful lookout for possible threats, walking cautiously in between two Jaguars. These 'escorts' looked rather like two mutated specimens, bulging muscles and large weapons only added to their impact. If one thought of causing problems, they had only to look at these men and they would think twice about it. Even Harper, who's dislike of all things Nietzschean is legendary, even had to admit that with the exception of Tyr, these men were singularly impressive.  
  
They walked into a large decorative hall to find Bolivar and his men already seated and waiting. The Archduke looked imposing in his Nietzschean finery, and his guard only completed the image. Harper unconsciously straightened his posture and tried to look fearless, when in fact he was anything but. Being surrounded by so many Nietzscheans were causing his to become jumpy and it was taking all of his considerable willpower to stay stationary.  
  
"Tyr Anastazi, last of Kodiak Pride, we meet at last." Bolivar said standing up and cutting a mocking bow. "I trust you will explain the presence of this… lowly human."  
  
Tyr watched carefully for Harper's reaction to the slight in case he would have to interfere, but for once the engineer kept his mouth shut, although he looked furious.  
  
"As was already mentioned, Seamus Harper is the ship's engineer."  
  
"Yes, yes. But why is he here and not the infamous Dylan Hunt?" Bolivar asked quietly.  
  
"Dylan had some rather pressing business to attend to, so he ordered us to meet with you instead." Tyr explained. "He was deeply sorry he could not come himself."  
  
"What could be so important that he would dare send me a kludge to speak to in his place?" Charlemagne hissed disgustedly.   
  
"This kludge just so happens to be a member of Captain Hunt's crew." Snarled Harper after having kept quiet for so long. "If you have a problem with that then I suggest you tell us, so we can stop wasting our time."  
  
Seamus' outburst caused several things to happen at once. Tyr stepped toward Harper, as Bolivar did the same. Bolivar looked furious to be questioned by a mud foot, while Tyr looked impassive as always.  
  
"You dare to speak to the Alpha of Sabra-Jaguar Pride in such a manner, kludge?" Bolivar hisses as he stalked the tiny engineer until his back hit a wall. "You would think your master's would teach you more respect for your betters, boy."  
  
Although the blonde Nietzschean could hear Harper's heart beating erratically, he was mildly impressed when the engineer showed no outward sign of fear. He simply glared up at the Nietzschean and spoke in a soft deadly hiss, sounding dangerously ready to loosing control.  
  
"I have no master, Uber. I am Seamus Zalanzy Harper, from Boston, Massachusetts. Perhaps you should look into the underground movement there and a certain operative named Shadow. That might give you a fair idea of how I treat worthless Uber scum like yourselves." Harper whispered so that only Tyr, who was standing close by and Bolivar himself could hear. "Now I suggest you let go of me, now!"  
  
"And why would I do that?" Bolivar asked mockingly. He didn't feel Harper move until it was too late.  
  
"Because if you don't I will cut your throat out," Harper growled pressing a concealed dagger into Bolivar's vulnerable neck. "And you will bleed all over this nice expensive carpet."  
  
Bolivar released him quickly after that and took an additional step away from Harper.  
  
"Well played, mud foot." Bolivar acknowledged with a slight bow of his aristocratic head. "Now why don't I show you to the guest wing so that you can get settled, while I run a background check on you and your companion."  
  
As they entered a connected bedroom and living room and the door closed firmly behind them, Tyr grabbed Harper by his arms and lifted him easily off the ground so that they were eye to eye.  
  
"Just what were you thinking, boy?" Tyr asked, synchronizing each word with a little shake. "Are you that eager to die?"  
  
"I had everything under control, Big Guy." Harper assured the enraged Nietzschean. "Trust in the Harper, the Harper is good." 


	5. Shadow

Captive Entanglements 5/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bear with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Shadow  
  
The two of them had been pacing their rooms, shooting nervous looks at the door for the last two hours where they had been waiting for Bolivar to send for them. Just as it looked like they would be there all day, a tall Nietzschean came in and lead them to Bolivar's private meeting room.   
  
"Sit down." The Archduke said from behind them, gesturing them towards the seats in front of them. "It seems we have much to discuss."  
  
They sat across from Bolivar in lush chairs, both looking at the archduke as he sat behind his desk. He was fingering a flexi almost casually, while glaring at the two crewmembers of the Andromeda.  
  
"Does the esteemed Dylan Hunt know he has a terrorist in his employ?" Charlemagne asked shrewdly, although with a bit more respect that he addressed Harper before then.  
  
"It's not something that I advertise." Harper responded thoughtfully. "After all if I maid a point of it, the Drago-Katsov would put a price on my head."  
  
"I hate to be the one to tell you this boy, but there was always a price on your head." Bolivar told the engineer, not sounding the least bit apologetic. He threw the flexi across the desk towards Harper, who caught it on the fly.  
  
On the flexi was a picture of Harper, if you could call the rough sketch a picture, under the picture was the name Shadow. There was a 100,000-throng reward from the Dragans for his death or capture. Although they did not know his true identity, or if he was even still on Earth, they did think he was still alive and had listed all of his 'crimes.'  
  
"100,000 throngs." Harper exclaimed sarcastically, looking unperturbed. "I'm famous, but I figured I'd be worth at least 200,000."  
  
"What is going on here, boy?" Tyr growled under his breath. Harper spared him with a look before handing him the flexi.   
  
Tyr read over the information carefully, surprised despite himself. [An attack on a munitions depot? Guerrilla warfare in the streets of Boston? A founding member of the Black Circle resistance movement? Responsible for over 14 hundred Nietzschean deaths. Who knew that the little mud foot had it in him?]  
  
"Were you responsible for all that this says you were?" Tyr asked skeptically.  
  
"Me and a few others, yeah."  
  
"Why would you give the Archduke here, so much power over you, child?" Tyr asked incredulously.  
  
"True, what's to stop me from turning you in to the Drago-Katsov?" Bolivar asked. "After all it would get you out of the way quite handily, and I am sure that I could find something to do with the throngs."  
  
"Perhaps, but do you really think the Dragans won't be equally interested in where you are located, after you hand me over to them?" Harper asked impassively. "I am sure that they will be interested in capturing the Alpha of the Sabra-Jaguar Pride. After all, we both know what fine specimens of genetic material the Dragans are, don't we? They wouldn't be able to rest getting a leg over another stronger pride."  
  
"Very well, we seem to be at an impasse." Bolivar said, leaning back in his chair looking relaxed. "Shall we discuss the terms of our inclusion in the charter?"  
  
Over the next two hours Tyr and Harper explained the overall concept of the charter to Bolivar and his advisors. The main points of contention were what the Nietzscheans would get out of the deal. As Nietzscheans they pretty much were well equipped to take care of themselves against any opponents. It wasn't until Tyr mentioned the coming threat of the Magog that Charlemagne started to listen more carefully.  
  
"Do you really think anyone of us can stand alone and fight the world ship by ourselves and have any kind of chance at defeating them?" Harper asked, glaring at the stubborn Jagaurs in the room. "With the other members of the alliance we have a better chance of surviving than if we fight alone."  
  
"Perhaps." The Archduke acknowledged. "But you honestly expect us to kowtow to the lesser beings in the galaxy? We are Nietzscheans, boy."  
  
"I am very aware of that." Harper growled angrily. "But you're going to get off your superior butts and work together with us unless you want to be eradicated."  
  
"Are you always this melodramatic, boy?" Bolivar asked in disdain.  
  
"Melodramatic?" Harper sneered. "I have personally seen all of my family, those that weren't slaughtered by Nietzscheans that is, ripped apart or infested by Magog. I know what these bastards can do. If you want to call me melodramatic, fine. I would rather be prepared for the worst eventuality then sit around waiting for the blood suckers to pick me off during an invasion." 


	6. The Agreement

Captive Entanglements 6/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bear with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
The Agreement   
  
"We will contact Dylan as agreed and mention a rendezvous. I will see if the situation with the Magog has been resolved yet." Tyr said. "If I may use your communication console to get in touch with them."  
  
"Right over there." Bolivar answered gesturing to the table behind him.   
  
As Tyr went over to talk to the Captain, Charlemagne breathed a sigh of relief. He let himself relax in his chair across from where Harper was sitting. During the last two days of discussions he had been occupied nonstop. After finally agreeing to sign the charter Bolivar finally let his guard down a bit.   
  
He watched the engineer silently. After Harper's outburst about the Magog, he had barely said three words during the rest of the negotiations. Tyr continued to explain the situation concisely, and at that point the Archduke already had decided to join, he just needed to iron out the specifics so that the Jaguars' interests were looked after.  
  
The quiet blonde sitting in front of him was a far cry from the cocky 'genius' he had first met two days ago. Although the engineer was obviously getting a kick out of watching Tyr be diplomatic, for the most part Harper remained wary and watchful. He seemed constantly on guard, never taking his eyes off the others in the room. Harper's heightened level of paranoia seemed to surprise Tyr as well, if his reaction the first time he noticed it was any indication.  
  
Bolivar noticed the level of comfort Harper found in Tyr's presence which was not much, but still somewhat surprising considering the boy's absolute hatred for Nietzscheans. After investigating the Andromeda's crew and exploits, Bolivar found it unbelievable that they were all still alive.   
  
He made it a point to study his enemies and possible allies strengths and weaknesses. What he came across lead him to believe that the engineer was the weak link. Having met the engineer, he began to doubt the veracity of his gathered data.   
  
As Tyr opened a channel to the Andromeda, Bolivar continued to study Harper in an effort to try to figure out what made the kludge tick. He was brought back from his thoughts when Tyr began to speak to Hunt.   
  
When Bolivar looked up before turning around to better pay attention to the conversation, he found Harper glaring at him. Seamus was staring at him with the same-trapped vicious look he had been sporting since meeting him. It put Bolivar in mind of an injured panther just waiting for an attacker to get close enough for it to pounce on. Needless to say, all of Harper's hackles were raised.  
  
"Have you handled the Magog?" Tyr asked Dylan bluntly.  
  
"Yes. They attacked a few hours ago." Dylan answered, looking off screen for a second. "Rommie go check on Trance. I want an update ASAP… Sorry about that, but things are hectic right now."  
  
Before Tyr got the chance to respond, Harper practically pushed him aside in his haste to speak to Dylan.  
  
"What happened to Trance? Is she okay?" Harrper asked worriedly.  
  
"She'll be fine. Trance just hit her head of the deck when the Magog first attacked." Dylan reassured the panicked engineer. "You know her, even death doesn't slow her down for long."  
  
"Now that we know the purple girl's condition, is your position secure?" Tyr asked interrupting Harper who was continuing to ask questions about Trance. Tyr cut him off with an aggravated look. "What condition is the ship in?"  
  
"As well as can be expected. Better than the last time at least, we were expecting them after all." Dylan answered. "Beka and Rommie are fine, there is only surface damage to the ship and only one pod got through to hull and boarded the ship. We are just beginning on cleanup of the bodies and fixing the minor damage."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Quite. So how are things progressing over there?" Dylan asked, getting into captain-mode again.  
  
"Very well. In fact, Bolivar has agreed to sign the charter." Tyr responded. "There will of course be a few concessions on our part as well as theirs, but we can discuss the particulars when we meet back up with you. You slipstream drive is operational isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. We will meet up with you and the Jaguars in three days at Opti 4." Dylan ordered. "I will be eagerly awaiting seeing the Archduke."  
  
Only someone well acquainted with Dylan Hunt would have heard the undercurrent of sarcasm, and even then had a bitch of a time proving it.  
  
"We will see you in three days time. Tyr out." 


	7. Under Attack

Captive Entanglements 7/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bear with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Under Attack  
  
Bolivar's cruiser was on its way to meet the Andromeda, the Eureka Maru still docked in its hanger. As they entered the Ursula System, in which Opti 4 was a part of, Tyr and Harper made their way onto the Nietzschean Bridge to watch the Andromeda when they got close enough for a visual. Suddenly out of nowhere, the ship was blasted by a high-level particle beam, causing the ship to become temporarily incapacitated.   
  
Without even thinking, Harper and Tyr began checking effected systems. The engineer and weapon's officer didn't particularly take kindly to being usurped and before Harper knew what was happening a particularly large Nietzschean had knocked him off his feet just as he was about to jack into the ship's systems. Tyr saw this and quickly moved toward the fallen engineer.  
  
"Are you functional, Professor?" Tyr asked leaning over the prone form of the human.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just peachy." Harper grumbled, rubbing his chin where a bruise was beginning to form.   
  
He didn't have time to respond further as Tyr unceremoniously dragged him to his feet, just as the ship rocked under them sending Harper's precarious balance off kilter, causing him to crash into Tyr's rock-hard chest. Harper managed to scratch his face in between the rocking of the ship and his haste to separate himself physically from Tyr. Once Harper was relatively steady on his feet, Tyr moved back a few steps putting some much-needed distance between them.   
  
"Good," Tyr responded. "Remember we are not on our ship. You have no authority here."  
  
"Yeah fine, but I didn't see anyone trying to throw you around." Harper whined. "Damn Ubers!"  
  
Harper's cursing caused a few distinctive growls from the crew. It seemed that the Nietzschean's didn't take well to the derogatory term.  
  
"I would suggest you guard your tongue more carefully when in the vicinity of so many Nietzscheism. Just because I have become accustomed to your rather colorful language doe not mean that others will be so forgiving."  
  
"Sure, Big Guy. Whatever you say." Harper responded haphazardly while looking at the approaching ships in fear. "Hey Charlie you might want to tell big and ugly over there that I may be able to get weapons back online if you want to survive those guys."  
  
Bolivar looked the scrawny engineer in the eye ready to blast him for trying to give orders on his ship when he noticed the confidence in his stance and restrained energy in his body.  
  
"Unless it's too late already." Harper continued glaring at the Nietzschean who had stuck him earlier.  
  
"Very well, do what you can, while we hold them off for as long as we can." Bolivar ordered, ignoring the angry engineer yelling at his side. "With no idea of their identity of their capabilities I have no idea how long I can give you."  
  
"You got it, Charlie." Harper agreed jauntily, before saluting the Jaguar and making a speedy exit heading for the nearest console he could jack into.   
  
While Harper was unresponsive as he made his way quickly through the ships systems looking for the cause of the ship-wide malfunction, the others were doing their best to fight back with the limited weapons control that they had left.   
  
It became quite apparent that they were outgunned however, and the minimum amount of weapons that Harper managed to get online did no good so late in the battle. The unmarked ships swarmed the Nietzschean vessel, surrounding it on all sides.   
  
Before long there were intruders forcing their way through the cargo bays and their limited defenses were useless. Harper had just returned to the bridge, after disengaging from the ship once he heard about the intruders.   
  
Minutes later, the raiders had effectively taken control of the ship, and with none of the systems working properly, no one had any idea who their attackers were. Soon enough the bridge was invaded by heavily armed men, all their weapon's aimed at the crew. When Tyr and Harper saw who had captured them each let out growls or rage, and for once were perfectly in accord in their hatred of a common enemy.  
  
"Drago-Katzov!" Tyr snarled furiously extending his bone blades in preparation to attack. 


	8. Pawns and Knights

Captive Entanglements 8/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bear with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Pawns and Knights  
  
As Tyr growled menacingly and extended his bone blades, Harper was right beside him pulling out his gauss gun. Before they could make good on their attack however, Bolivar stepped in front of them putting a restraining hand on both their arms. Harper sneered before pulling his hand aggressively away from the blond Nietzschean.   
  
"Are you both out of your mind?" Bolivar whispered so that the approaching Dragans in the hall wouldn't hear. "You'll get yourselves killed. Now I don't particularly give a damn if you do, but your esteemed Captain Hunt will know we are missing in a few hours and come looking for us. If we are to survive the next few minutes you will both stand down."  
  
"I am not about to surrender to those-"  
  
"Little Man, calm down." Tyr told Harper who was practically frothing at the mouth. "The Archduke is correct."  
  
"Bull shit." Harper snarled back, glaring at Tyr. "I expected more from you man, then to just let Dragan's capture you like this. Have you forgotten what they did to your pride?"  
  
"I've forgotten nothing, boy." Tyr assured the engineer, eyes flashing menacingly. "However, this is neither the time nor place for vengeance. We are outnumbered and outmaneuvered. I will not die in this endeavor, there will be other chances."  
  
"Tyr man, I can't do this again." Harper whispered softly to the Kodiak. Tyr looked at the engineer silently for a moment before dragging him a few feet away into a corner. The only Jaguar who was the least bit interested was Charlemagne who kept staring at them despite the distance.  
  
"Get yourself under control, Harper. We do not have time for this." Tyr barked at the shaking human. "You survived on Earth for over twenty years, you will continue to survive for as long as necessary."  
  
"I can't voluntarily let those bastards get a hold of me again. I couldn't survive Dragan rule now." Harper hissed piteously.  
  
"You can and you will. I will not take kindly to you getting yourself killed, boy." Tyr encouraged in his own unique way. "I will be by your side, so you will not be alone."  
  
"Gee great." Harper responded sarcastically. "We'll both be tortured together."  
  
"Perhaps, but we will still be alive to kill those responsible once Hunt finds us."  
  
"Do you really think he'll agree to that?" Harper asked caustically. "He'll probably try to talk them into joining the commonwealth."  
  
"What he doesn't know…" Tyr began letting the rest speak for itself. "Now are you agreed?"  
  
"I don't have any choice and you know it, Tyr." Harper sneered. "But I refuse to let them break me, so don't expect me to be an obedient little kludge prisoner, okay Big Guy?"  
  
"The day you are obedient is the day that Dylan destroys an unarmed enemy." Tyr scoffed, cuffing the blond on the back of the head. "I wouldn't expect anything different."  
  
"Good, glad we understand each other."  
  
"I understand perfectly, but understand me Harper. If your rebellion puts my survival at risk I will kill you myself." Tyr told Harper before he could walk back to the center of the bridge.   
  
As they made their way to where Bolivar was waiting ten heavily armed Drago-Katsov entered the bridge from the two entrances, effectively blocking them in.  
  
"I suggest that you surrender immediately. I don't particularly want to kill any of you, but if you cause problems I will." A tall black-haired Nietzschean told the assembled prisoners. He, like the rest of his men, were wearing the Dragan crest. The leader was imposing and dressed in black leather pants and a see-through shirt, the likes that Tyr would be comfortable in. He was about 6'1" and effectively dwarfed the others standing next to him.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Bolivar asked haughtily, in full Alpha mode. "Why have you boarded my ship?"  
  
"Because we can, Archduke." He noticed Bolivars quickly hidden shock that he was known and commented smugly on it. "What's the matter, Bolivar? Didn't think we knew who we were attacking?"  
  
"The Archduke and Alpha of the Sabra-Jaguar pride will make quite a trophy for the Drago-Katsov." The unknown Nietzschean continued, looking around the bridge disdainfully. His eyes quickly came upon Tyr and Harper standing a few feet behind Bolivar. "Well, what do we have here?" 


	9. Captive Audience

Captive Entanglements 9/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bear with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
A Captive Audience  
  
"Why would that Alpha of the Sabra-Jaguar Pride be consorting with a kludge?" The Dragan asked disdainfully as he stepped close to the blonde engineer. Harper forced his traitorous body to stay put as the Nietzschean towered over him. "And such a scrawny one at that."  
  
Harper was not comfortable and began shaking slightly as the Dragan leered at him, looking him up and down lewdly.  
  
"Although I am sure he does have his uses."   
  
"He is mine!" Tyr snarled angrily stepping between the human and the imposing Nietzschean.   
  
He himself didn't plan claiming Harper as his mate, but watching the larger man leer at Harper who tried to keep his own face impassive, goaded Tyr into taking action. While no one that was familiar with the cocky engineer would ever claim him to be sedate, Harper had been the poster-child for calm when the Nietzschean began leering at him.   
  
Surprisingly this angered Tyr even though he knew the reason behind the annoying mud foot's actions. Harper was simply doing what Tyr told him to do. Survive. Tyr was a little off-balance watching Harper submissively avert his eyes to the Dragan scum that had managed to capture them, in a vain attempt to escape notice.  
  
"And you are?" The Nietzschean asked disdainfully, looking at Tyr as if he was the lowest form of scum he had ever seen. As far as their captor was concerned there was a fine difference between slating your lust with a mud foot slave and claiming an inferior kludge as a mate.  
  
"I am Tyr Anastazi out of Victoria by Babarosa. Alpha of Kodiak Pride." Tyr answered forcefully. "Who exactly are you?"  
  
"You are in no position to question me, Kodiak. But since it pleases me to tell you… I am Maledor Prade out of Sedaca by Efigy." Prade introduced himself with a mocking bow to Tyr. "Now, what exactly are you doing here on Bolivar's ship?"  
  
''We are paying him to transport us to Sinti." Tyr answered casually while stepping back towards Harper and putting an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Don't expect to make it to Sinti." One of Prade's men sneered.  
  
"What is your mate's name?" Prade asked, stalking around Tyr and Harper, looking them over carefully.  
  
"Harper." Tyr told him, tightening his grip on Harper as he stiffened while Prade continued to look them over.  
  
"Very well." Prade acknowledged. "We will continued this later. Take them to the brig on the Spaded Gin."  
  
"This way." A short stocky black-haired man with a ponytail told them pointing his gun in their direction.   
  
Harper, Tyr and Bolivar's crew followed the guards cautiously aboard the Dragan's ship. Harper looked at Tyr questioningly when the started to pet Harper's arm, which Tyr conveniently ignored. His concentration was focused on the guards surrounding them, and one in particular who was staring at Harper in disgust. Tyr glared menacingly at the guard pulling Harper close for a moment before continuing on toward the brig.  
  
"I won't let anyone harm you, boy." Tyr told Harper quietly feeling a shiver wrack the engineer's body while he was holding him close.  
  
"By telling them I'm your boy toy?" Harper hissed in a voice barely audible even to Tyr who was walking right next to him. "That's great, Tyr. Just great."  
  
"Calm down, Professor." Tyr assured. "It will only be for a short while."  
  
"Famous last words, Big Guy." Harper answered caustically, looking ahead to the drab darkened hallway, sighing in despair at their current circumstances. 


	10. Touching down

Captive Entanglements 10/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bear with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Touching Down  
  
The next few hours in the brig were cramped and uncomfortable for all parties involved. By silent accord Harper was seated at Tyr's feet in a classically submissive posture. This was done because none of Bolivar's men knew the exact relationship between the engineer and weapon's officer.   
  
While Nietzschean's are many things including cruel, merciless and vindictive, they respect familial claims as sacred. By claiming Harper as a mate, rather than a consort, Tyr extended his protection to the smaller man as well.   
  
Although the other Nietzschean's may be disgusted, they will respect Tyr's claim on his 'husband.' That is not to say that they will use Harper as harshly as other, just that they will not try to harm him in a sexual manner without first challenging Tyr for the right. Likewise if Harper were to get out of line, Tyr would be punished with him since he claimed responsibility for the human.   
  
After living on Earth for twenty years Harper was aware of many Nietzschean rituals and practices. Therefore he knew the significance of Tyr's assertion, and was trying his hardest to be as little trouble as possible.   
  
Since he had entered the brig he had said a little fewer than ten words, and even when he felt the ship landing on the surface of a planet he only reacted non-verbally by looking at Tyr in question. The lack of speech and pretending to be docile was having an effect on Harper's temper but he managed to keep it under the surface until it could be of use to their escape. Right before a guard collected them to bring the prisoners to the surface of the unknown planet, Bolivar deigned to speak.  
  
"Well, well kludge it looks like there is no reason for me to keep quiet about your past exploits now is there?"  
  
"Just because we are captive does not mean that I couldn't see to it something accidentally tragic were to happen to you." Harper answered impassively. "Of course if I did nothing and Captain Hunt finds us as soon as you all think he will than I will make sure you are dumped off at the first uninhabitable planet we come across."  
  
"Come now Mister Harper you overstate your control of the good ship Andromeda and her esteemed Captain." Bolivar smirked at Harper's bravado.  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"There is of course a third reason." Tyr interjected into the tense conversation.  
  
"Is there?" Bolivar questioned in an amused tone of voice only to be cut off as Tyr wrapped his upper arm around his throat.  
  
"Yes Bolivar there is." Tyr whispered menacingly against Bolivar's ear, watching impassively as the other gasped for much-needed air. "I could snap your neck right here for threatening my mate."  
  
Tyr loosened his grip on Charlemagne's neck only enough for the Archduke to suck in a few breaths to keep from suffocating.  
  
"Mate?" Bolivar gasped painfully, trying to pull at Tyr's arm ineffectually.  
  
"Yes my mate." Tyr answered, looking around for the first time at the hostile men close to moving against him for attacking their leader. "I expect all of you to treat him with the respect accorded to a Nietzschean Alpha. If not I will become most displeased."  
  
As he said displeased he tightened his grip on the blonde Jaguar threateningly  
  
"Do you understand?" Tyr asked softly leaning over so that he was face to face with Bolivar but keeping a stern grip of his throat.  
  
"Yes." Bolivar hissed out furiously.  
  
"Good. I would hate to have this little talk again." Tyr said menacingly before releasing the Archduke.   
  
A few minutes later a guard came into the brig to escort them to the surface of the planet. Once they had left the ship and began walking toward a large building surrounded by dense forest. As they walked into the compound Harper was surprised to see the lavish furniture and lush architecture. That coupled with the half-dressed men and women lounging about and Harper came to one very troubling conclusion. They had been taken to a secret Nietzschean brothel. 


	11. The Brothel

Captive Entanglements 11/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bear with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
The Brothel  
  
Harper quietly looked around the building from his place behind Tyr and Bolivar. The rest of the Nietzschean crewmembers followed behind them as they were all herded into a large bare room. Sub-vocal growls filled the air as some of Charlemagne's crew rebelled against their rough treatment, only to be forcible knocked down and dragged to the original destination. Harper was stiff as a board as he followed Tyr into the darkened room.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Harper wondered aloud. "I mean why are we still together, it's just foolish to keep us together like this."  
  
"What are you talking about boy?" Bolivar sneered. "I wouldn't complain if I were you. If any one would be helpless alone it would be you. How do you feel about lying down for Prade? He seems interested doesn't he?"  
  
"That will not happen, as you are well aware." Tyr growled aggressively, watching Harper swallow down his fear and glare at the Jaguar as the others snickered darkly at the engineer's discomfort. "If Prade were to touch Harper honor would dictate that I would defend my mate. So I suggest you should stop putting ideas into Mister Harper's head. He already has an active imagination as it is."  
  
"Hey I resemble that remark." Harper interrupted indignantly. "Anyway, what I was talking about before was that you would think such genetic specimens as they obviously are, would be concerned about us trying to escape if we are all settled in together. It would have made more sense if we were all separated."  
  
"It could have something to do with… that." Tyr answered, gesturing toward the ceiling somberly.  
  
"What?" Bolivar asked looking toward where Tyr was staring. "Frack! That's Abstinithe."  
  
"What a nithe?" Harper asked suspiciously.   
  
"It's a form of knock out gas." Tyr commented in an aside to Harper, who was starting to look panicked.  
  
"Why would they need us unconscious?" Harper whined. "I like my consciousness just fine where it is."  
  
"Calm down, Professor." Tyr suggested.  
  
"Calm down. Calm down!" Harper screamed. "They're drugging us. Who knows what diabolical type things those uber-bastards are planning to do with us. I bruise easily!"  
  
Just as Tyr was trying to think of an appropriate reply for Harper's hysterics the blonde human collapsed on the ground unexpectedly. Tyr checked his pulse to make sure the boy was all right before turning to Bolivar.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" He asked the smirking Nietzschean, who was looking down at the collapsed engineer in amusement. "Goading your future allies is not a smart strategic move."  
  
"The way you talk to the kludge I would think that you care more for him than you first seemed to." Bolivar commented shrewdly. "If I didn't know that the whole 'mates' story was fiction I would be concerned for your mental health, Tyr."  
  
"Who ever suggested that it was fictitious?" Tyr questioned casually.  
  
"If you honestly expect me to believe that you and that pathetic excuse for a human are mated…" Bolivar exclaimed disgustedly.  
  
"I am not in the habit of advertising my personal life to potential allies and/or enemies." Tyr answered before he began to loose track of the conversation, as he felt woozy and stumbled to the ground closely followed by the Jaguars. He lay down beside Harper's unconscious form dizzily, caressing the blond curls at his forehead. "You better appreciate this, Little Man, because once we get back to the Andromeda we are going to have a long talk."  
  
Soon thereafter Tyr followed his 'mate' into unconsciousness. Once everyone was out their Nietzschean guards came in to collect them in silence, dragging them out of the room into the hallway. 


	12. Pain Transmitters and Lessons

Captive Entanglements 12/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bear with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Pain Transmitters and Lessons  
  
Harper woke up groggily three hours later to find himself in a darkened room lying next to Tyr on the floor. A few feet away Bolivar was just awakening as well. Harper held his head still hoping that the pounding would still if he did not move around.   
  
"At least all my limbs are intact." He mumbled under his breath.   
  
"How fortunate." Bolivar sneered pushing himself into a sitting position by leaning on the wall.   
  
"I think so, Uber." Harper snapped in exasperation, while cautiously moving towards where Tyr lay laid out on the floor. "Hey Big Guy, wake up."  
  
Tyr moaned softly before he blinked blearily opening his eyes slowly. When he noticed Harper watching him in concern he moved slightly ignoring the pain in his head as he sat up. Before he could say anything however all three were inundated with waves of intense pain throughout their bodies. As they convulsed on the floor three Nietzscheans entered the room closing the door behind them. Prade was holding a device of some sort in his hand watching the pained screams coming from his prisoners.  
  
"Now then, let us continue the discussion we began earlier." Prade commanded, striding into the room arrogantly followed by his guardsmen.  
  
  
  
While the three prisoners were laying immobile on the floor breathing heavily, the Nietzscheans grabbed Bolivar and Harper and chained them to the wall using heretofore-unnoticed restraints. During this action the large Nietzchean standing next to Prade grabbed Tyr who was still convulsing on the floor and pulled his arms above his head and locking them to the low-hanging ceiling. Tyr struggled weakly trying to pull his arms from the restraints.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Prade?" Tyr growled angrily, his bone blades extended menacingly as his muscles rippled with activity.  
  
"That is quite simple Anastazi." Martakar sneered. He was the Nietzschean standing closest to Harper. Dressed all in black with blond hair and bulging muscles, he was quite intimidating.  
  
"I thought it would be beneficial if I were to explain to you three how things are done here." Prade explained casually. "You three need to learn your new place in the Drago-Katsov Pride."  
  
"Bite me!" Harper hissed out when Prade stalked toward Tyr, getting the other's attention. "Come on Uber, did it take you a long time to come up with that one? The Dragans are a bunch of stupid, inferior bastards who wouldn't be able to find their own ass with a map and a flashlight."  
  
Although the Ubers didn't exactly know what the Earther was talking about because of all the antiquated terminology, they did realize they were being insulted by a lowly kludge.  
  
"The only reason you are not dead, boy, is because you are mated to a Nietzschean. However if you do not watch your mouth I will disregard that fact and snap your neck."  
  
Harper continued to glare at the Nietzschean but kept silent as he watched Prade walk toward him. Tyr growled warningly as the large man grabbed Harper by his hair causing the engineer to whimper in pain.  
  
"However, simply because you are being kept alive, doesn't mean you shall not be punished for any infractions." Prade snarled hitting Harper across the face causing blood to flow from his mouth.  
  
"If you touch him again I will kill you in an extremely unpleasant manner." Tyr snarled menacingly from across the room. He did not raise his voice but the resolve behind his comment got itself across because Prade moved away from Harper only to come closer to Tyr.  
  
"You are not in any position to threaten us, Kodiak." Prade sneered hitting the device he took from his guard causing the blood vessels in Tyr's body to explode. Bruises started to appear on his body as he convulsed. By the time the Nietszchean stopped torturing Tyr he was hanging unconscious from the chains blood coming out of his pores in random places. "Strip him."  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Harper screamed at the Nietzschean's who were stripping Tyr of his clothes. As Tyr hung there the two other guards began to rub up against him causing him to moan in pain as they hit the many bruises adorning his body. "Leave him alone you bastards. He's unconscious you sick freaks!"  
  
Just as Harper stopped yelling he heard Tyr moan and his eyes began to flutter open.  
  
"Welcome back Tyr. It would seem you still need a lesson in obedience." Prade told him once Tyr noticed his state of undress.   
  
He merely stiffened but otherwise gave no sign of distress. It was only Harper who noticed the terror lurking in the big guy's eyes when the Nietzscheans started to undress and Prade began to invade Tyr's personal space. When Martakar started scratching and biting Tyr's back drawing blood, he tried to move away only to be wracked with pain again. More blood vessels exploded and Tyr stopped trying to move, merely hanging helplessly from his restraints. By chance Tyr happened to meet gazes with Harper. Although Harper was scared shitless, it was nothing to what he could tell Tyr was feeling. 


	13. Sacrifice and An Unexpected Rescue

Captive Entanglements 13/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bear with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Warning: Harsh language and a bit of Non-Con and Rape. Read no further if this offends you. Thanks.  
  
Sacrifice and An Unexpected Rescue  
  
Tyr watched helplessly as the Dragans continued their assault on his limply hanging body. The combined pain of the continued blows to his body and the still popping blood vessels due to the pain magnifier Prade was using, left Tyr essentially helpless. He wasn't used to feeling like that.   
  
Over the last ten years Tyr had made it a point to become physically and mentally dominant to everyone else, so that he wouldn't be forced to depend on others for his continued survival again. After his pride was destroyed and he was enslaved in the mines, Tyr decided that the only person he could depend upon was himself, seeing as he had no family left alive. This philosophy worked well until he met the crew of the Andromeda.   
  
Although he came aboard originally to take over the ship, Tyr stayed behind as a crewmember, one of seven who quickly became like family to the Nietzschean. He would never admit that out loud of course, but it was true all the same. So when faced with a situation like the one he was currently in, Tyr was terrified of his weakness, but refused to give the bastards the satisfaction of a response.   
  
He managed to keep up the impassive facade even when the Dragans began to pull brutally on his flaccid manhood. It was then that he noticed Harper staring at him intensely. The look in the blonde engineers eyes was one that Tyr had never seen before, a combination of resolve and fury, as well as terror and empathy. Harper was glaring menacingly at Prade, who was currently the one touching Tyr against his will.  
  
"You're real big men, aren't you?" Harper hissed softly, looking disdainfully at the Dragans. He watched Bolivar, who up until this moment had remained silent and still, watching the proceedings disgustedly, though whether it was at Tyr or their captors Harper couldn't tell. "I'm sure you all get off on fucking with a barely conscious uber. This must be the only way you can get your hands on someone's dick, huh guys? I'm not too surprised, I mean look at you bastards, with such small packages it's no wonder you can't get any. I would be shocked if you even managed to get it up at all."  
  
"What are you doing, little man?" Tyr asked hoarsely between gasps of breath, watching as his tormentors moved away from him and towards the irate human. Harper ignored Tyr's question and continued to goad the Nietzscheans.  
  
Prade stormed over to the bound engineer, pushing himself against the blonde. From there he grabbed the human's head in each of his hands and pulled him so that he was shoved up against the wall.  
  
"I have no problems getting it up, kludge." Prade sneered as he flipped the engineer over so that his face was smashed against the hard wall of the their cell. The Nietzschean pulled a knife from his belt and proceeded to cut Harper's pants off of him. As the tiny human stood before the Dragans, Tyr and Bolivar half-naked and forced against the wall he had to remind himself that this was what he intended to happen when he mouthed off to Prade in the first place. When he had seen the misery in Tyr's eyes while the big man did his best to remain unaffected, Harper knew that such an asault would break the Kodiak. Tyr's whole personality was based on his pride, without that Tyr just wouldn't be the arrogant bastard Harper knew and… respected. Harper heard Tyr screaming in the background, only to be ignored. When he felt Prade's body pushing at his naked ass, he forced his mind away to more pleasant things. As he was thrust into from behind he couldn't suppress a scream of pain. As Prade continued his assault on the defenseless engineer, Harper remembered the first time he saw Beka on Earth. She reminded him of a red-haired avenging angel. From there he thought of his purple pixie and Rommie, as he thought of their smiling faces he let his mind drift farther and farther from the pain his body was currently in.   
  
Just then an alarm sounded from above them. The Dragans all jumped in surprise, while Prade swore furiously. He started to pound into Harper viciously until he came.   
  
"I'll be back kludge. We'll continue this then." Prade commented meanly, slapping Harper on the shoulder as he walked out the door.   
  
"Harper." Tyr called to the still engineer. When he received no response other then a pained moan Tyr tried once again to break his restraints with little success. Before he could call to the engineer again, Rommie kicked the door in and entered the cell. Upon seeing the condition of her crew she stood shocked for a moment before releasing the captives. Harper would have fallen to the ground in a heap had not Tyr caught his unconscious form. When they were all on their feet, Rommie made to lead them out of the room. Tyr grabbed her by the arm, holding the AI implacably.  
  
"You will tell no one of what you saw in this room. Do you understand?"  
  
"My loyalty is to Dylan, if he asks me, I will not lie to my Captain." Rommie answered pensively.  
  
"You loyalty is to your creator." Tyr snarled menacingly.   
  
"Very well Tyr, but how do you plan to keep Harper's condition a secret?" Rommie asked, brushing a piece of hair off of Harper's sweaty forehead.   
  
"Let me worry about that, ship." Tyr answered, gently placing Harper on the deck and redressing him in his pants before picking him up once again.   
  
Unfortunately Tyr did not have a free hand to hold a weapon with Harper in his arms. Silently, Bolivar lifted the lightweight engineer out of Tyr's arms, only to place one of Harper's arms around his shoulder, gesturing for Tyr to do likewise. With Harper's weight dispersed between them evenly, Bolivar and Tyr each had a free hand to hold the weapon the Rommie gave to them. The four of them made their way down the hall, heading methodically toward the exit and freedom. 


	14. A Return to the Andromeda

Captive Entanglements 14/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bear with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Returning to the Andromeda  
  
As they docked aboard the Andromeda, Tyr gently shook the unconscious engineer awake. The blonde grumbled for a few seconds before he sat up suddenly and made as if to attack the Nietzschean.  
  
"Be calm, Little Professor." Tyr murmured softly kneeling in front of the panicky human. "We are back on the Andromeda. You are safe now."  
  
Harper merely looked at Tyr for a few tense seconds before he forced himself to relax. The engineer put a careless look on his face before he spoke, fooling no one, especially Tyr and Bolivar. Rommie was occupied docking to pay overt attention to the engineer for the time being, a circumstance that pleased the engineer greatly, as he had no desire to see the pity on his creation's beautiful face. The two Nietzschean's were looking at him impassively, for which he was grateful as he was barely managing to keep up his façade as it was.  
  
"Romdoll and Captain Terrific to the rescue huh?" Harper snarked shakily. "Now why doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
"Our esteemed Captain will likely be waiting for us in docking bay 2." Tyr commented casually. "I would suggest you change your clothing."  
  
"Uh… Yeah." Harper agreed looking down on his ripped clothing in distaste. "Wouldn't want to offend Dylan's Commonwealth sensibilities."  
  
Suppressing a shudder Harper quickly made his way into his old room aboard the Maru. He still kept a few sets of clothes there for emergencies and missions. As he undressed, Harper stopped to look at his bloodied body in the mirror before he got into the shower. The blond stood shaking with his arms wrapped securely around his middle as he stepped into the shower. He turned the water as hot as he could stand it before he started scrubbing viciously at his skin. Before long the water was running pink as the blood washed off of him. Harper watched morbidly as if twirled around the drain before disappearing.  
  
While Harper was busy scrubbing off multiple layers of skin, the remaining inhabitants of the Maru were busy discussing said engineer's worrisome behavior, or rather lack thereof.  
  
"What exactly happened over there, Tyr?" Rommie snarled getting directly in the bigger Nietzschean's face.   
  
"You saw perfectly well what happened, Ship." Tyr snarled.   
  
"Harper is acting fine though." Rommie continued determinedly.  
  
"The boy is not fine." Bolivar interrupted casually, stepping between the two opponents. "His heart rate was up to worrying levels, and he was barely keeping a panic attack at bay. He shifted minutely away from all of us, even when he recognized who we were."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Rommie asked Tyr, not knowing how to help her engineer. "If this becomes a problem for Harper, of keeps him from working I will have to inform the Captain about what went down on the planet."  
  
"We have already discussed this, Ship. I will make sure he is taken care of."  
  
"Why would you do that Tyr?" Rommie asked suspiciously. "You have never gone out of your way to help Harper before."  
  
"That was before I claimed him as my mate." Tyr answered resolutely.  
  
"What?" Rommie stuttered in surprise. "Harper would never agree to that. I don't know what you are trying to pull, Anastazi, but the man has been through enough today without you adding to his troubles."  
  
"I knew it was all for show." Bolivar interrupted. "You are still mated to the kludge though. That wasn't a particularly intelligent move, Tyr."  
  
"He is now my mate. I would not change that even if I could." Tyr answered Bolivar, looking at the other man steadily. The blond Nietzschean merely nodded his head in understanding, while Rommie just looked confused.   
  
"What are you planning to do?"  
  
"I will protect him and take care of him, whether he likes it or not." Tyr responded haughtily, sharing a laugh with the Archduke over Harper's stubborn personality. "I do not expect Harper will be pleased."  
  
The conversation was cut off abruptly as a still wet Harper walked onto the bridge. He looked around at the faces surrounding him.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"No. Let us go greet Captain hunt." Tyr answered, leading Harper from the Maru.  
  
"Sure, Big Guy." Harper said, still looking at them suspiciously, yet following the Nietzschean's directive. "Let's get this show on the road." 


	15. A Trip To Medical

Captive Entanglements 15/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bear with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
A Trip To Medical  
  
They walked onto the Andromeda's deck to be met by Beka, Dylan and an unknown Nietzschean. Upon seeing the Nietzschean Harper backed up a few steps until he was standing in front of Tyr. Bolivar noticed the engineer's reaction to his first officer and quickly introduced him to Harper, Tyr and Rommie.  
  
"This is Bakus, Beta of the Sabra-Jaguar Pride." Bolivar told them, stepping towards the black-haired Nietzschean and grasping his forearm in greeting. "Have the rest of the pride been rescued?"  
  
"They were extracted first and have settled in on the Andromeda." Dylan answered. "You three on the other hand were harder to find since your location was hidden by a dampening field."  
  
"I would like to ascertain their condition for myself if you do not mind, Hunt." Bolivar told the Captain, who reacted as diplomatically as ever.  
  
"Not at all, Archduke. Bakus will show you to the deck they are stationed. I will expect you present at the debriefing in one hour." Dylan told the blonde. "We need to slipstream out of this sector first however, so that should give you ample time to check in with your pride."  
  
"Very well, that is acceptable, Dylan." Bolivar agreed. "Bakus if you will."  
  
With a nod in Dylan's direction, the Archduke walked out of the docking bay without a backward glance.   
  
"How are you two?" Beka asked, alternating concerned glances between Tyr and Harper.  
  
"We are well." Tyr assured their crewmate before Harper could answer.  
  
"It's good to have you back." Dylan told them both, patting Harper on the shoulder. "Let's have Trance check you over on the Med Deck, before the debriefing."  
  
"There will be no need for that, Dylan." Tyr answered once again, while Harper managed to keep his expression neutral with effort.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Yeah, guys. We would all feel much better if Trance checked your blood work. Bakus mentioned that you were knocked out with an unknown gas. There was no side-effects with the Jaguars, but you never know."  
  
"As you wish." Tyr agreed, putting a calming hand on Harper's shoulder when the little man stiffened in fear. "We will have a blood test. If that is all?"  
  
Tyr didn't wait for Dylan's answer before he led Harper from the docking bay. Once they were out in the hallway, Harper put a few feet between them as they walked. Harper had his arms wrapped around his stomach, as if to hug himself, and he was walking at a steady clip. They reached Med Deck in no time.  
  
Trance was waiting for them as they entered, looking over a flexi. When she noticed them she immediately rushed over to Harper in excitement.  
  
"Harper, you're okay." She exclaimed giving the surprised engineer a hug, which he hesitantly returned. "I was so worried about you."  
  
"It's alright Trance." Harper told her, with a bit of his usual humor reasserting itself. "But if I knew this is the kind of reception I would get, I might disappear more often, my purple pixie."  
  
"Harper!" Trance exclaimed disapprovingly, before she broke out into a relieved smile. "It's good to have you two back."  
  
"Good to be back, babe." Harper acknowledged, before sitting on the bio-bed jauntily, followed by a still silent Tyr. He rolled up his sleeve and presented his arm to Trance. "Poke me at will." 


	16. A Save From Bolivar?

Captive Entanglements 16/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
I have no idea where this fic is now going. Since I spent some time away from it, I forgot what I had planned. If anyone has any ideas that would be great.  
  
A Save From Bolivar?  
  
After Trance had gotten a few blood samples from both Tyr and Harper she tried to persuade them to undergo a full physical for precautions sake. Tyr glared at her causing her to back up slightly from his intimidating stare. Harper quickly jumped up from the medical bed when he noticed the situation.  
  
"Come on, Big Guy." Harper chastised the Nietzsche an, wagging a finger in Tyr's direction. "No need to intimidate the crew."  
  
"I was merely making my wishes known." Tyr answered perfectly straight-faced.   
  
"You're still intimidating as hell." Harper commented.  
  
"I just want to make sure you're both healthy." Trance interrupted. "You know you have a lowered immune system because of your time on Earth, Harper."  
  
"Yes, Mum. I know. But I promise you that I am fine." Harper reassured her seriously, grasping her shoulders gently and looking her in the eye. "But I will make a deal with you, Babe. If I start feeling unwell I will come to medical immediately."  
  
"You promise?" Trance asked skeptically, knowing how much Harper hated doctors.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Well okay then, but take it easy until I analyze the gas you two were exposed to." Trance agreed, shooing them out of her office soon thereafter. "Dylan should be waiting for you on the observation deck by now, guys."  
  
"Alright Trance, we'll see you later." Harper acknowledged with a quick kiss on her cheek in passing.  
  
When Tyr saw the Little Professor kiss Trance he growled menacingly causing the two of them to jump apart as if scolded. They both watched him in confusion as he strode toward them. He only managed to not lash out when he noticed the repressed fear still in Harper's eyes as he looked down at his arms. It was only then that Tyr noticed his bone blades had extended in his anger. He quickly got his reaction under control and by the time he reached Trance and Harper he simply placed a hand on Harper's arm, gently guiding him to the door.  
  
"We should get going." Tyr told them calmly. "We wouldn't want to keep our esteemed captain waiting."  
  
After they exited medical and walked a few paces down the hall Tyr let go of Harper and continued speaking impassively.   
  
"After all, he will have enough questions for us as there is."  
  
Harper stayed silent but his pace slowed considerably until he was barely walking at all. Tyr merely stood still beside him as Harper breathed erratically.  
  
"About that…" Harper began shakily, only to be cut off by Tyr.  
  
"Dylan will not pry as long as we tell him the basics." Tyr reassured the engineer quietly; inwardly hoping what he said was indeed true.  
  
"Let's hope so." Harper answered looking at the wall, before continuing to walk toward Obs Deck.  
  
As Harper and Tyr got within hearing distance of the Observation Deck they overheard Dylan and Charlemagne in the midst of a discussion.  
  
"Was interrogation part and parcel of Commonwealth training, Dylan?" Bolivar asked in a bemused tone of voice.  
  
"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about." Dylan answered innocently. "I am simply wondering about what my crew went through on that planet."  
  
"As I have already told you once we were knocked out from the gas Anastazi, the kludge and I were trapped in a room. The beta then entered and made use of implants in our necks with which to torture us. He was still in the process, and Tyr was nearly unconscious from the assault, when the AI came to our rescue. Harper had been previously knocked out and was carried between myself and Anastazi while the AI covered our escape. " Bolivar told the Captain, who was listening thoughtfully. He was so immersed in what the Archduke was saying that he wasn't aware of Harper and Tyr's entrance. "Isn't that correct, Anastazi?"  
  
Dylan's head snapped in their direction to see both Tyr and Harper standing slightly inside the Obs Deck.   
  
"Please gentlemen, be seated." Hunt told them gesturing to the table before him. Harper and Tyr took their seats across from Dylan, looking anything but at ease. 


	17. Gauntlets and An Argument

Captive Entanglements 17/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
I have no idea where this fic is now going. Since I spent some time away from it, I forgot what I had planned. If anyone has any ideas that would be great.  
  
Gauntlets and An Argument  
  
"That is indeed correct, Charlemagne." Tyr agreed as he and Harper sat themselves at the conference table with Dylan looking on. "Trance still needs to remove the implants from the back of our necks, here."  
  
Tyr bowed his head slightly to point out where the device was located on his lower neck. Harper was watching all of this impassively, for once not adding his own sarcastic commentary.  
  
"Very well. That explains your imprisonment but not why the Archduke is under the impression that you two are mated." Dylan continued, looking between his two crewmembers thoughtfully. "Would either of you gentlemen care to explain?"  
  
"Go ahead Big Guy, this is all your fault after all." Harper finally spoke before his face took on a fierce sneer. "I was all for shooting the bastards after all."  
  
"The reason that the Archduke believes that is because it is the truth." Tyr answered casually, waiting for the explosion he was sure would follow.  
  
"Like hell you say!" Harper exclaimed in shock glaring at the weapon's officer. "I think I'd remember a monumental thing like freaking mating with a Kodiak, Tyr. Just what kind of trash are you trying to pull here?"  
  
"Explain. Mr. Anastazi." Dylan ordered, the more calm of the two responses to be sure. "Now."  
  
"I claimed Master Harper as my mate on Bolivar's ship when the Dragans attacked us, otherwise they would have killed the boy immediately."  
  
"There was no other way?" Dylan asked tiredly, rubbing his face distractedly.  
  
"None."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well, that's nice." Harper interrupted viciously. "But I still don't see what is going on, so somebody better start explaining things to the resident idiot kludge here, before I get pissed off."  
  
"Boy-" Tyr began only to get cut off by an irate Harper.  
  
"I am not a boy, Tyr!" Harper hissed at Tyr only to be restrained by Dylan.  
  
"Calm down, Mister Harper, immediately." Dylan ordered.  
  
"I'm calm. I'm calm." Harper answered raising his hands in submission. "Go ahead, I am listening."  
  
"If a Nietzschean claims a mate, or in your case a consort, in front of family and witnesses they are officially bound-"   
  
"Yeah but, it was in front of a bunch of Dragans, and Sabra-Jaguar, Tyr." Harper reminded him nervously.  
  
"If you would let me finish explaining before you interrupt again. As I was about to say, since I am the last of Kodiak Pride, the Sabra-Jaguar and more specifically Archduke Bolivar as our ally served as my family. The Drago-Katsov were the official witnesses. As far as any Nietzschean is concerned we are bound for life."  
  
"Well, I'm not a Nietzschean." Harper reminded Tyr abruptly. "I don't give a damn what your people think. I'm not marrying a freaking Uber."  
  
Both Nietzscheans at the table began growling menacingly at that, before once again Dylan tried to intervene.   
  
"With all due respect Dylan. Mind your own business." Harper snarled at the Captain when he opened his mouth. "This has nothing to do with your precious Commonwealth and everything to do with my personal life, so kindly be quiet so that we can settle this."  
  
"I do not want blood shed between you two." Dylan explained calmly.  
  
"Too late for that, huh, Tyr?" Harper questioned bitterly.  
  
"Your choice, Master Harper." Tyr reminded the engineer gently. "I would not have asked you to intervene on my account."  
  
"Don't remind me." Harper sneered. "That has nothing to do with this marriage thing."  
  
"Very well. We will discuss that particular issue at another time. But the fact still remains that you are now my mate and as such will wear my gauntlet." Tyr answered impassively, looking intimidating in all his Nietzschean glory as he took of his gauntlet and placed it in front of Harper.  
  
"I am not wearing some Uber's bloody tag." Harper snarled. "I do not belong to anybody."  
  
"You belong to me as I now belong to you, Master Harper." Tyr reassured the panicky engineer through clenched teeth. "As equals. The gauntlet will give you my protection from other Nietzscheans."  
  
"Didn't do a fat lot of good before, did it?"   
  
"Seamus Harper!" Tyr snarled, final getting aggravated with his mate.  
  
"Calm down, Tyr. I'm putting the bloody thing on. Geez." Harper assured him as he clasped the Kodiak gauntlet to his upper arm. Harper couldn't help feeling trapped though as the metal snapped snugly around his bicep. 


	18. Reactions

Captive Entanglements 18/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
I have no idea where this fic is now going. Since I spent some time away from it, I forgot what I had planned. If anyone has any ideas that would be great.  
  
Reactions  
  
"Are we through then?" Harper asked impatiently, barely keeping his urge to throw something across the room in check. When he received a barely perceptible nod from Dylan he stood up from his seat angrily. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to see how much of a mess you made of Andromeda while I was away."  
  
Without a word of goodbye Harper stalked from the room leaving behind three bemused men staring after him.  
  
"That was rather different." Dylan commented under his breath with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"How so, Captain Hunt?" Bolivar asked utilizing his Nietzschean hearing capabilities to the utmost.   
  
"I can deal with the bouncy somewhat pessimistic Harper, but I have never seen him like that before." Dylan commented worriedly, looking in Tyr's direction. "A few things I want made absolutely clear Tyr."  
  
Tyr merely raised an eyebrow in question while staring down his captain, barely keeping his own concern from showing on his face.  
  
"Since you are now in essence married to Harper, I will expect you to treat him with the proper respect." Dylan began only to be cut off by a rather disgusted snort from Tyr.  
  
"You are not his father, Dylan. You have no right to dictate to me how I treat my mate." Tyr answered disdainfully, making as if to get up from his seat, only to be immobilized by Dylan's arm holding his in place.  
  
"His family is dead, as such he has no one to speak for him." Dylan reminded the Nietzschean coldly tightening his grip on Tyr's upper arm. "On this ship, as his captain I am the closest thing to an alpha that he has, whether any of my crew acknowledge that fact. The fact remains that Mister Harper is a member of my pride, if you will, as are you Mister Anastazi. As you should know I will do anything in my power to protect my crew, if that means engineering a mysterious accident if I find out you are mistreating my engineer in any way, so be it. I am the Captain of this ship after all."  
  
Bolivar remained silent throughout Dylan's tirade, vastly surprised at the seemingly moralistic Captain's threats. Tyr stared at his captain who was doing his best to remain cold and intimidating under the weight of Tyr's regard when he was surprised by Tyr's abrupt chuckle. He became a bit nervous after a few seconds when Tyr didn't immediately stop. From past experience a laughing Nietzschean never boded well for others. Therefore Dylan was surprised when instead of knocking his head from his shoulders his arm was grabbed in a warrior's salute and Tyr was smiling proudly at him.  
  
"I always knew there was a reason I liked you, Dylan. Good, very good." With one last affectionate squeeze Tyr let go relaxing in his chair, still chuckling at strange intervals. After a few moments of relaxed silence Dylan spoke once again.  
  
"Well. What are you waiting for? I expect you to fix whatever has upset your mate so obviously." Without waiting for a proper response Dylan stood up and strode from the room. It was only because they were Nietzscheans that they heard him mumbling to himself as he walked up the hallway. "They barely could stand each other before, what the hell am I going to do with them at each other's throats?" 


	19. Their First Fight As A Married Couple

Captive Entanglements 19/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
I have no idea where this fic is now going. Since I spent some time away from it, I forgot what I had planned. If anyone has any ideas that would be great.  
  
Their First Fight As A Married Couple  
  
Harper stalked down the hallways of the Andromeda Ascendant furiously, not knowing where he was headed as long as it was away from the conference room behind him.   
  
"Brendan would kill me if he could only see me now." Harper mumbled under his breath as he continued to walk distractedly about the lower decks of the warship. "I freakin' married to a uber bastard. Oh Bren, I should have just stayed on Earth and got killed like a good little kludge. No instead I'm hopping around the galaxy with a three hundred year old relic, a magog priest, Beka, my purple pixie and my freakin' mate; who just so happens to be a Kodiak. Who the hell does Dylan think he is? How would he like it if he'd been forced to bond with the uberman? Huh, wouldn't be so high and mighty then, would he?"  
  
"If you are through talking to yourself, Harper." Andromeda interrupted him mid-rant, her holographic form materializing directly in front of him. "There seems to be a malfunction with the weapon's systems."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there babe." Harper answered gruffly, doing his best to keep his darker emotions under control. "I knew they'd destroy you without the Harper around."  
  
"Don't worry, the Harper will save the day." He assured the ship made flesh. "Say it with me RomDoll. The Harper is good."  
  
Andromeda smiled at her engineers colorful antics, as always amused by his manic like energy. She was however concerned by his anger. She had been monitoring his progress since his return and began growing increasingly concerned for him. Since he seemed so hell-bent on moving around, disregarding Trance's orders about bed rest, and talking to Dylan and Tyr obviously made matters worse, Andromeda took it upon herself to keep Harper busy by giving him a problem to fix.  
  
"Is the malfunction on the bridge, or in the weapon's console near engineering?"  
  
"The console the deck below us." Andromeda answered before blinking out of sight, leaving Harper to walk there in silent contemplation, which lasted all of a few seconds knowing Harper before he began to rant to himself once again.  
  
Seamus was immersed in fixing the targeting systems a few hours later when Tyr walked up silently behind him. So busy playing with the intricate wiring was Harper that he didn't notice that he was no longer alone. It was only when he got a side view of a pair of bone spurs that he realized he had company. Before his brain caught up with what he was seeing Harper had backed away from the Nietzschean cowering against the wall next to the opened panel.  
  
Tyr watched Harper curl in upon himself with his arms covering his face and his legs leaning up in a protective gesture. When Tyr moved closer to the engineer he caused the blonde to whimper in fear.  
  
"Please don't hurt me." Harper begged brokenly while convulsing helplessly. Not knowing how to go about breaking through Harper's panic attack, Tyr fell back on what he knew best, scathing realism.  
  
"If you are through cowering in the corner like a scared child, we have much to discuss Little Man." Tyr told Harper in a slightly gentled voice, although Harper was too distraught to even notice. He did recognize Tyr's superior tone of voice however, which effectively got his attention.   
  
"Are you trying to give me a heart attack Tyr?" Harper snarled from his position on the floor, slowly straightening his body out. "Geez make some noise when you walk. Better yet wear a bell."  
  
"A bit melodramatic don't you think?" Tyr asked sarcastically. "We really need to talk in private."  
  
"No I don't think. So why don't you just leave me alone, Tyr?" Harper snapped furiously. "I don't need this right now. If you hadn't noticed I was in the middle of fixing the weapon's systems. You know, the guns you shoot at everyone? Wouldn't want to deprive you of your fun."  
  
"You seem to be under the mistaken impression that this is up for debate, boy." Tyr told him, full sneer in place.   
  
"Bite me." Harper hissed turning his back on Tyr. "I'm not going anywhere with you, and we've said all that needs to be said."  
  
"If you want me to, but I would think you would wait until we know each other better." Tyr commented with a perfectly straight face.  
  
"Ha bloody ha, Big Guy. You're a regular comedian." Harper sneered disdainfully, only to shriek like a girl when he was suddenly picked up from behind and thrown over Tyr's muscular shoulder.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Uber?" Snarled Harper furiously, pounding on Tyr's back as hard as he could. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To our quarters." Tyr answered softly after a few minutes of tension filled silence.  
  
"Excuse me, but our quarters?" Harper yelled shrilly. "Our quarters? I don't think so buddy. There are your quarters and then there are my quarters. There are no OUR quarters."  
  
Harper continued to pound without stop on Tyr's shoulders and back as he strode down the hall towards his quarters, only letting Harper down once he entered his rooms the door closing ominously behind them. 


	20. A House Divided

Captive Entanglements 20/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
A House Divided  
  
As soon as Harper's feet touched the ground once again he tried to run towards the door, only to be intercepted by Tyr.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harper screeched panicking, clawing at Tyr's arm, which was still holding him about the waist. "Let me go!"  
  
"Only if you promise me to stop acting like this." Tyr murmured in Harper's ear causing the engineer to quiet down abruptly and go limp in the larger man's arms.  
  
"Fine, now release me." Harper answered softly without his usual belligerence in regards to Tyr. This response actually caused Tyr even greater worry about his mate. He released Harper gently and watched closely for any further escape attempts. None came. "Was that really necessary?"  
  
"You tell me, Master Harper. Was it?" Tyr asked taking a step in the engineer's direction, resolutely ignoring the flinch this caused before Harper forced himself still. "Would you have spoken to me otherwise? Perhaps you would have taken to ignoring me all together."  
  
"So what if I did?" Harper asked defensively. "It's not like we're really married or anything."  
  
"Did you not listen to Dylan at all, Little Professor?" Tyr sat down gracefully next to Harper and pulled the startled human into his lap without warning. "For all intents and purposes we are indeed married."  
  
When Tyr grabbed him, Harper tried to pull away but became trapped on the Nietzschean's lap. When that didn't work he turned around in Tyr's arms, not wanting to turn his back on a Nietzschean. Although now he could see Tyr's face it put them into a much more intimate position. For once Harper was speechless just staring at Tyr worriedly. After a few seconds he got some control of his seizing throat and spoke.  
  
"You don't even like me."  
  
"On the contrary. I have grown to respect your resourcefulness and while your sense of humor is a bit sarcastic for my tastes you are humorous at times. "  
  
"Gleaming endorsements, Big Guy." Harper sneered. "But I don't like you."  
  
"Do you not?" Tyr questioned, softening his voice into a deep rumble that shook the both pleasantly. "If that is so, I an curious as to why you would voluntarily offer your own body in my place for someone you do not like."  
  
"I- I didn't know what would happen." Harper lied handily, ignoring Tyr's disbelieving snort.  
  
"You knew perfectly well what would happen, Seamus. Yet you did it anyway. Why?" Tyr asked pulling the frozen engineer closer to him so that Harper could rest his head on Tyr's chest if he so chose. "You do not strike me as the selfless type, except for those you care about. Up until recently I did not think I was included in this selective group."  
  
"You weren't." Harper blurted out looking vastly uncomfortable.  
  
"Explain." Tyr ordered.  
  
"I, you, er- never mind. It's not important." Harper mumbled suddenly blushing under Tyr's steady regard.  
  
"Obviously it was important enough for you to act how you did." Tyr told him while pulling Harper's chin up so that he could look into Harper's eyes. When that didn't work Tyr tried a new track. "You will feel a bit better once you tell me."  
  
"I already feel fine." Harper answered determinedly, keeping his fear from his face.  
  
"That may work if I hadn't seen you curled into a ball in the corridor because you saw my armaments, child."  
  
"I'm not a child." Harper spoke sulkily.  
  
"Indeed." Tyr agreed easily rubbing Harper's back comfortingly. After a few moments Harper relaxed into his embrace even leaning back into Tyr's strong arms. "I would never agree to bond with a child or someone inferior, for any reason."  
  
"Look Tyr now I know you're just trying to make me feel better. I'm a kludge in case you've forgotten." Harper hissed disdainfully, glaring into Tyr's chocolate colored gaze.  
  
"You are Seamus Zalanzy Harper of Earth. As you tell us all the time you are an intelligent man-"  
  
"I believe the word you're looking for is genius." Harper interrupted causing Tyr to smirk slightly.  
  
"You are an intelligent man, a survivor and loyal to your friends above all else. You haven't been a kludge in my eyes since I saw what you were capable at the Battle of Witch Head. Just to make something clear, the Kodiak never kept slaves. Humans were consorts to our pride and respected artisans and workers. They were treated with respect and were well taken care of." Tyr explained watching as Harper's expression softened further. "Now we seem to be getting off track. You were about to tell me why you put yourself in a position to be raped by an inferior specimen such as Prade."  
  
"Let myself?" Harper screamed furiously. "I didn't have much of a choice, I was tied to a bloody wall, if you hadn't noticed, Tyr."  
  
"True but you deliberately antagonized Prade on my behalf."  
  
"I don't have any idea what you're talking about."  
  
"You couldn't be too surprised when Prade turned his… attentions your way." Tyr spoke over the stubborn engineer.  
  
"Well what would you of had me do, Anastazi?" Harper sneered, grabbing onto Tyr's shirt with his hands pulling the Nietzsche's face closer to his own. "I saw your expression. If Prade had forced himself on you it would have broken you."  
  
"I highly doubt that that inferior-" Tyr began only to be interrupted when Harper shook him again.  
  
"I don't give a damn what you think would have happened, you were already going to shut down, Tyr. You can lie to yourself, but I saw your eyes, Big Guy. He would have broken you, maybe not in any obvious way, but it still would have happened." Harper explained, having lowered his voice gradually until the last word spoken was barely a whisper. "You wouldn't have been the arrogant, larger-that life pragmatist we all know and, er…"  
  
"Love." Tyr completed the Earth saying softly, as Harper stumbled to an abashed stop. He was watching Tyr as if a deer caught in the headlights, totally frozen. "So do you?"  
  
"Do I what?" Harper asked still distracted by Tyr's heated, intense gaze searing his face. This distraction grew when Tyr began rubbing Harper's cheek and chin softly with his thumb.  
  
"Love me?" Tyr murmured causing his breath to blow softly against Harper's face, so close were they.  
  
"Love you?" Harper asked breathlessly, flicking his gaze helplessly down to Tyr's slightly opened mouth. "You're an arrogant, superior ass- mmhph." Harper's tirade was cut off abruptly when Tyr placed his mouth over the long-winded engineer's. The kiss was gentle, almost chaste and only lasted a few seconds, just as Harper was beginning to respond favorably Tyr pulled away.  
  
"It was only a yes or no question." Tyr murmured to the still dazed engineer, watching amusedly as Harper continued to watch Tyr in confusion. 


	21. The Road to Healing

Captive Entanglements 21/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
The Road to Healing  
  
"You are a real bastard, ya know that Big Guy?" Harper asked from his place sitting on the Nietzschean's lap.  
  
"So I have been told on numerous occasions, but I assure you my bloodline in beyond question." Tyr answered arrogantly aiming a small smirk at the younger man.  
  
"You Niets and your genetically engineered blood." Harper sneered before trying to extricate himself from Tyr's lap.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"I'm getting up, what does it look like? No matter how comfortable you are, I've still got work to do."  
  
"If I remember correctly Trance told you to rest for a few days. I don't believe she meant only when you weren't working. Besides the fact that we were still in the middle of a conversation and I need to check you over for injuries since Trance didn't know what to look for." Tyr told the squirming engineer.  
  
"We already finished that discussion Tyr. I told you why I acted the way I did, so there is nothing further to discuss. As for the other, I feel fine. There's no need to go out of you're way." Harper assured him. Unfortunately this time when he tried to move away, Harper winced in pain unconsciously.  
  
"You are injured, boy. Now are we going to argue about this all night or will you allow me to check you over properly?"  
  
"It was just a twinge of pain. Nothing really, so I'll just be on my way to my quarters. I'm sure I can take care of any serious wounds myself."  
  
"What about the ones you can not reach?" Tyr asked gently.  
  
"Tyr-"  
  
"You were bleeding quite heavily, Harper." Tyr interrupted calmly. "If left untreated your anus could become infected."  
  
"You're not going anywhere near my ass!" Harper exclaimed rather loudly. In an attempt to play off his terror Harper attempted to make a joke. "There have been enough people poking at me today to last the rest of my life."  
  
"Is you do not agree, then I will have to restrain you in order to check you over, Little Man."  
  
At the mere mention of restraints Harper began to shake and his skin paled considerably.   
  
"Is this really necessary, Tyr?" Harper asked in a small voice, previously unheard of from the normally quite boisterous engineer.  
  
"Unless you want to go to Trance when you get sick from infection."  
  
"Fine, but you're going to have to let me go." Harper agreed reluctantly.  
  
The rest of the process was completed in utter silence from Harper. He undressed jerkily without looking at Tyr. Once he was standing in just his briefs he froze in fear glancing at Tyr from under his eyelashes to see his reaction. Tyr remained unfeeling and impassive, still sitting in his chair as Seamus continued to undress. As he finished undressing Tyr directed him to lie down on the bed in the other room. Harper turned around, only looking over his shoulder when he heard Tyr draw a quick breath.  
  
As Tyr watched Harper walk away he stayed seated and the only way that anyone could tell that he wasn't utterly relaxed was the hard grip he had on his chair.   
  
"Of course you're fine, boy. That is why you are still bleeding and bruised no matter how you tried to hide it." Tyr murmured to himself as he stood up and moved into the bathroom to get some bandages and a healing salve.  
  
From there it was an akward evening as Harper tried his best to stay calm and Tyr touched the engineer gently, murmuring reassuring words in an attempt to calm him. After a little less than an hour of Tyr cleaning , wrapping and medicating his injuries, Harper was physically and emotionally exhausted and trembling. When Tyr used his pinky to spread the salve into Harper's anus, Seamus pulled away suddenly only to be held down by Tyr with a hand on his lower back. He calmed further when Tyr began to rub soothing circles on the blonde's back with his thumb.  
  
"Calm down, Seamus. I won't hurt you. You're fine, just try to relax and I will be done in a few minutes. After that the nanobots will heal your injuries and you won't have to put up with this again."  
  
Only when Harper relaxed minutely did Tyr continue to apply the salve topically. After close to thirty minutes Tyr stood and went to wash the cream off of his hands while Harper got dressed. Surprisingly enough when Tyr returned to his room he found Harper half-sitting half-lying on the bed dressed only in pants peacefully asleep. 


	22. Nightmares and Finding Peace

Captive Entanglements 22/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Nightmares and Finding Peace  
  
Harper woke up during the dead of ship's night breathing heavily soaked with sweat. He barely kept the full-throated scream inside that wanted to be voiced, instead he settled for a few soft whimpers as he lay stiffly by Tyr's side. The Nietzschean still breathed slow and evenly so Harper assumed he was still asleep. He was greatly surprised therefore when he felt two strong muscular arms grab him and pull him against the 'sleeping' Nietzsche an.  
  
"Eeep!" Harper squeaked nervously from where he was laid to rest on Tyr's chest.  
  
"Are you alright, Little Man?" Tyr asked softly while Seamus nuzzled his face against the reassuring heartbeat of the older man's chest.  
  
"'M fine." Harper reassured his sleeping companion. "Just a nightmare, nothing to worry about. This wasn't the first and it sure won't be the last either."  
  
"Even so…" Tyr began only to stop speaking, at a loss to express himself. Never big on the emotional display Tyr merely held Harper tighter, caressing the tiny human's back and neck soothingly until he heard Harper's erratic heartbeat slow. Harper practically purred in pleasure.  
  
"You should really charge for your services." Harper moaned. "Those hands are exquisite."  
  
"I shall keep that in mind if my mercenary skills no longer aid me."  
  
"By the way, sorry about falling asleep on you." Harper mentioned hesitantly. "I know you probably want your bed back and all. It won't happen again."  
  
"It is no bother at all, Seamus. The place of my mate is by my side, in bed and out of it." Tyr responded seriously.  
  
Harper raised his head so he was looking at the man underneath him, and moved closer when the darkness obscured Tyr's face.  
  
"That's a lot of expectations, Bug Guy." Harper commented softly gently pushing Tyr's braids away from his face and behind his ears. "Especially considering the fact that we didn't have the most peaceful relationship up to and including a few days ago. What exactly are your expectations going in to this?"  
  
"We are mated in every sense of the word but one. I already trust you with my well-being, to watch my back against enemies and we share a pride whom we would both protect with our lives if need be-"  
  
"You consider us your pride?" Harper asked in wonder, his eyes shining happily.  
  
"If you tell Dylan I said so I will be most unhappy. Besides, I must keep the good captain on his feet or he will get complacent."  
  
"That is good to know, because I have always had contingency plans if you tried to take over the ship or otherwise betray us." Harper told Tyr warningly not going in to great detail. He ignored the raised eyebrow that greeted his comment and simply continued speaking. "If you did ever compromise us, my first loyalty would be to this ship, just so we are clear."  
  
"I would expect no less, Seamus. However, other that this crew where would your loyalties lie?" Tyr asked for clarification, so far not surprised at his mate's loyalty to his family.  
  
"My loyalties are tied in this order: Beka, the ship and crew as a whole, you, and the rest of the universe. If it comes down to the survival of anyone on this ship or others I will ensure our continued survival by any means necessary."  
  
"That did not exactly answer my question."  
  
"It should have." Harper responded somberly. "As far as I'm concerned there is family and then everyone else. You are family. Everyone else be damned… This was true even before this last mission. The same goes for betrayal however."  
  
"Explain." Tyr ordered, fascinated by this new ruthless side of Harper that he had only received glimpses of in the past.  
  
"I don't trust many people partially if at all. The only person I trust completely is Beka Valentine. Otherwise I trust Dylan and Rommie as long as our goals are the same and nothing interferes with his commonwealth, Trance as long as I don't pry into her machinations, and you as long as our continued existence continues to be a means of assuring your own your survival and power. If any of you betray me however it is not something I would take lightly from the few people I deign to actually depend upon. I have an exceedingly long memory, and I can be ruthless when crossed."  
  
"I will keep that in mind." Tyr answered caustically.  
  
"See that you do." Harper said as he rested his head back on Tyr's neck comfortably.  
  
"Go to sleep, little professor. We have discussed much and we both need our sleep." Just before Harper managed to fall asleep Tyr spoke softly in his ear, jarring him to full alertness once again. "By the way, you never commented on sharing my bed nightly."  
  
"Tyr man, I'm trying to catch a little shut eye here." Harper whined in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"I'm awaiting your answer."  
  
"'M comfy here." Harper murmured. "I wouldn't mind sharing your bed, but I am still keeping a separate set of quarters Tyr. If I had to deal with your 'tude all of the time I would space your uber ass out the nearest airlock. Also don't expect any games of 'poke the Harper.' The Harper's ass is off limits for the foreseeable future. If you want to get laid look elsewhere."  
  
"Harper-"  
  
"This is non-negotiable." Harper interrupted sharply, a hint of steel in his voice.  
  
"Very well." Tyr agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Hey don't pout, Big Guy." Harper continued in his normal bouncy tone of voice. "I'm not opposed to the odd kiss or cuddle, just nothing…intrusive if you know what I mean."  
  
"Of course, but I reserve the right to try to convince you otherwise, agreed?" Tyr added on hopefully, although he tried to hide it. Harper just couldn't say no to the big Nietzschean.   
  
"Fine, but no pushing. Now let's get to sleep shall we?"  
  
Harper promptly fell asleep leaving Tyr to watch him thoughtfully while running his fingers through the engineers colorfully spiked hair. Some time later Tyr followed his mate into sleep. 


	23. Rebellious Natures

Captive Entanglements 23/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Sorry for the long wait in between chapters, normally I try to update weekly, but I'm writing a bunch of fics and I had writer's block in regards to this one. As it is I'm just going to write and see where this chapter takes us. So if this chapter sucks blame my Id.  
  
Rebellious Natures  
  
"What in the year that we've been crewmates led you to believe that I would blindly accept being dragged out of the room like a wayward child?" Seamus snarled viciously, getting right into his mate's face.  
  
"You were being irrational." Tyr commented casually, as if his word was law and that was all that needed to be said.  
  
"And?" Seamus asked sarcastically. "This would be different than every other day of my freakin' life how exactly?"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"I will not calm down! You just man-handled me not only in front of our crew, but in front of a room full of smirking Uber bastards." Seamus exclaimed, glaring at Tyr, who was leaning calmly against the wall in their combined quarters.  
  
"Watch your tongue, Little Man." Tyr warned.  
  
"Oh give me a break, it's not like the room was overrun with little Kodiaks." Seamus continued unrepentantly, ignoring Tyr's dark stare. "In fact that would be great if there were. I actually like you, so it must be in the Kodiak gene pool not to be incompetent, sadistic, sons-of-bitches."  
  
"I will assume that is a compliment."  
  
"It was meant as one, Big Guy."  
  
"Now that you are no longer screaming, can we discuss this rationally perhaps?" Tyr asked, gesturing toward the well-worn sofa across the room.  
  
"Can it Tyr. You know you love me, screaming and all." Seamus responded sweetly, practically fluttering his lashes at the big Nietzschean.  
  
Tyr ignored his mate's blatant attempt at flirting and sat down besides the blond, glad to notice that the engineer no longer stiffened when he sat close to him. Such a small step, but Tyr was happy to note Harper's newly gained comfort in being near his mate. This comfort hadn't expanded passed being relaxed in his presence, but Tyr would take what he could get for now.  
  
"Perhaps." Tyr answered softly, so softly so that Harper wasn't all together sure he hadn't imagined it. "Now explain your actions at the reception."  
  
"Those bastards were leering at me." Seamus began angrily, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.  
  
"So you decided to threaten the Alpha of the Mendez Pride with a gauss gun?" Tyr questioned incredulously. "That is not normal behavior even for you. Normally you would be making lewd remarks right back to them."  
  
"What about the fact that I hate Nietzscheans did you not understand before now?" Harper asked sarcastically. "Perhaps it was when I wanted to give them hugs and hold their hands during the Battle of Witch Head. No that's not right, hmm… what happened, oh yes I remember now. I destroyed the whole Nietzschean battle fleet."  
  
"Seamus." Tyr growled, not liking to think of his own part in the massacre at Witch Head.  
  
"Don't 'Seamus' me, Big Guy. You knew what I was capable of before we mated, so don't get all disturbed about it now." Harper commented casually. "If it were up to me I would blow all the Ubers on this ship to kingdom come."  
  
"You must keep your hostility under wraps, Professor. Dylan is-"  
  
"A complete optimist. He's an idiot to actually give Ubers access to our internal systems. I am sure they are just waiting for an opportunity to take us over."  
  
"Of course. I would do the same if our positions were reversed." Tyr agreed, still not seeing the problem.  
  
"And that, Tyr is why I like you." Harper responded, smiling at Tyr and giving his upper arm a fond squeeze. "You do what is best for you and make no bones about it. One always knows where they stand with you, but even with all that you are an honorable man. The first Nietzschean I've ever met who I could honestly say that about."  
  
"Thank you, but you still must not provoke the other Prides while they are on board."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. The Harper will be good, but you had better make sure that the other Ubers know there will be no more leering at the Harper's ass. Got it?"  
  
"Do not worry. I will make sure they are well aware of who you belong to." 


	24. Nietzschean Delegation

Captive Entanglements 24/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Nietzschean Delegation  
  
Harper and Tyr reentered the gathering on Obs deck thirty minutes after Harper was hauled away over Tyr's shoulder ignominiously. As they walked through the door their friends watched them cautiously, knowing the kind of trouble they could cause, while the Nietzschean contingent watched in amusement at the little kludge's antics.  
  
"Is everything copasetic?" Dylan asked under his breath as he walked toward them, keeping a firm diplomatic smile on his face.  
  
"Of course, Captain." Tyr answered for them both, wrapping a proprietary arm around the fidgeting engineer.  
  
"Glad to hear it. Now Harper I expect you to apologize to Vladmir for pulling a weapon on him." Dylan ordered quietly, as the Nietzschean in question headed their way with his bodyguard settled around him. "He's coming this way after all, and there's no time like the present."  
  
"I'm not apologizing to that bast-"  
  
"Seamus watch your mouth." Tyr interrupted when he noticed the others in the room listening in raptly.   
  
"That wasn't a suggestion Harper." Dylan ground out thoroughly frustrated by his implacable engineer. "I'm not about to start a diplomatic incident because you got annoyed with the company."  
  
"Fine, but don't expect me to shake his hand." Harper grumbled as he walked towards Vladmir, flanked closely by Tyr. "Remind me why I'm on this bloody ship again?"  
  
"The coffee?" Tyr commented innocently. "And where else would you be able to share my bed?"  
  
"I think I could survive the hardship, Big Guy." Harper assured him, leaning against his mate as they walked. "The coffee however, that's another story."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Ponce."  
  
"I am unfamiliar with this term. Is it a concept from Earth?" Tyr asked, his eyes twinkling, causing Seamus to burst out laughing.  
  
"I'll explain it to you later, Tyr. But just a suggestion, you're scary when you try to look innocent. Something to keep in mind for future reference."  
  
"As you wish, now hush Vladmir is practically on us."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with before I hurl." Harper answered back sharply. "Maybe on the asshole's shoes."  
  
"The asshole would take too kindly to being thrown-up upon." Vladmir spoke quietly, yet forcefully as he stepped into Seamus' personal space.   
  
"That would be the point, Vlad old buddy." Harper answered with his customary sarcasm in place, firmly hiding his fear behind. He even went so far as to put an arm around the Nietzschean's shoulder so that they looked cozy to watching eyes. "Unless you have a weird kink I don't know about, and if that's the case… please don't share."  
  
"You are funny for a kludge." Vlad commented in a joking voice that Harper had adopted for this conversation. He leaned down towards Harper to continue, this time his voice barely above a whisper. "However, your entertainment value will not save you if you ever dare to threaten me again in such a manner. Am I understood?"  
  
As he asked this question he gradually tightened his hand on Harper's shoulder, until Harper barely kept a small squeak of pain from escaping his lips, ignoring Tyr's soft warning growl at his side. Instead he turned his head slightly so that he was staring Vlad in the eye and answered him in a dangerous tone of voice.  
  
"Perfectly. However keep in mind that in future should I choose to do you harm, there are many more subtle ways that I could go about it and not get caught. I am chief engineer for a reason, Vlad. So might I suggest that you keep your sneering and leering to your own kind while you are aboard this ship. I belong to the Kodiak." He snarled, pointing his head in Tyr's direction, without taking his eyes off Vladmir. "Am I understood?"  
  
"Perfectly." Vlad answered unperturbed. "Now that is settled, let us get back to the party." 


	25. Defining the Future

Captive Entanglements 25/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Thank you for your continued feedback over recent weeks. I am sorry for the lack of regular updates, but I have been trying to catch up on my classes, not to mention real life difficulties. Hopefully things will stay uneventful now and I can get beck into writing steadily. Please continue to review, your support keeps me updating. Thanks again.  
  
Defining the Future  
  
Over time Harper and Tyr began spending more and more of their off hours together, whether in physical training or in play. It wasn't unheard of for them to lock themselves in the gym for hours on end while Tyr tried to teach Seamus the finer points of combat. As time passed and more planets signed onto the Commonwealth the crew of the Andromeda's free time lessened so that any opportunity to relax was savored. Presently, one such instance, Harper and Tyr were lying on the beach at Infinity Atol.   
  
"Come on Tyr." Harper whined, fluttering his eyelashes in a shameful attempt at flirting. "What do you have against surfing? You've never even tried it."  
  
"Nor do I wish to, boy." Tyr sniffed in faked disdain.  
  
"Then why did you agree to come with me?" Harper needled, bumping shoulders with Tyr's from his half sprawled position on the gleaming sand.  
  
"I wasn't about to let you go alone. Left to your own devices who knows what type of trouble you can get yourself into. Just the number of women alone that have tried to injure you is truly impressive."  
  
"It's not my fault that all the ladies are after the Harper's ass."  
  
"And a very fine ass it is." Tyr murmured looking at Harper intensely, causing the engineer to blush and glance away.  
  
The last few weeks have been laden with innuendo and outright flirting, which Seamus has began taking larger part in, although not outright encouraging Tyr's advances. So far Tyr has kept his campaign merely verbal, letting Harper set the pace of their courtship. Although Tyr was looking forward to claiming his mate in every way, he well understood that it would be infinitely more satisfying to wait for Seamus to come to him. That is not to say that the Nietzschean couldn't help the boy along a bit.  
  
"I don't need you to watch over me Tyr." Harper brought the subject back on track, glaring at the unrepentant Nietzschean. "I chose this planet because the waves are amazing. If you plan on accompanying me here, then I will drag you into the water by your hair if I have to, but you can't miss those waves."  
  
"I would very much like to see you try it, Little Man."  
  
"Come on, Big Guy. Please."  
  
"No." Tyr answered impatiently. "This is supposed to be a relaxing trip. Somehow I do not see the point in drowning after falling off of a flimsy board in the middle of the ocean."  
  
"You're no fun." Harper pouted turning away from his mate.  
  
"Oh I can be extremely fun if I wished to." Tyr whispered throatily in Seamus' ear as the larger man practically lean on top of the blonde's back and shoulders, bracketing Harper with his muscled body. Seamus shivered from the duel sensations of his skin rubbing against Tyr's as well as his breath blowing softly in his ear. After a few seconds of lying stiffly Harper relaxed completely, snorting disbelievingly at Tyr's statement. He could never imagine the fierce warrior as fun.  
  
"Yeah… prove it then." Harper responded somewhat breathlessly, keeping his back to the other man.   
  
Had he seen Tyr's face Harper probably would have thought better of baiting the Nietzschean like he did. Instead, Seamus remained blissfully unaware of Tyr's intentions until he was unexpectedly turned over onto his back so that he was trapped underneath Tyr's hard body. Tyr left just enough distance between them so that Harper could get free if he so chose, instead the engineer was looking at Tyr in shock, their chests brushing together erotically on every breath.  
  
"As you wish." Tyr told him, closing the distance between himself and the blonde quickly.   
  
Tyr took Harper's mouth fiercely, stroking his tongue against the seam of his mate's closed mouth repeatedly until Harper yielded beneath him. He only gentled his kiss when Harper mewled in surprise once Tyr began to explore the inner recesses of his mouth, thrusting repeatedly against Seamus' tongue. After a startled moment, Seamus began responding innocently, enflaming Tyr to even greater heights of passion. Harper moved experimentally against Tyr's bent knee, rubbing himself hurriedly, until he was nearly mindless with sensation. It was only after he had come screaming Tyr's name that he realized what he was doing as Tyr did the same. Seamus hid his blushing cheeks against Tyr's shoulder, embarrassed at his own wantonness.  
  
"Geez, now at least I have an excuse to get you into the ocean, if for no other reason then to clean ourselves off." Harper snorted humorously, his chest rumbling under Tyr's as he laughed self-consciously. "Self-control is highly over-rated anyways." 


	26. Unexpected Danger

Captive Entanglements 26/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Unexpected Dangers  
  
After their bit of play in the sand the two men waded into the ocean. Harper only stayed close to shore in deference to Tyr's hesitance when it came to the ocean. After a few minutes of this they were clean once again and walked around the beach for a time. Harper walking closest to the ocean so that the water would at least hit up to his shins.   
  
They ambled peacefully for a time in silence, Tyr well pleased with earlier events and thoroughly encouraged for the future. Harper was thinking over his responses in reaction to the Nietzschean. For once being in close contact with Tyr didn't cause him to freak out, although for the past weeks Harper had been able to control his 'freaking' so that it was mostly internal, this afternoon he won a bit of his self-confidence back.   
  
Although the only actual experience with males that he'd ever had were from the Nietzschean contingent on Earth, and those weren't exactly without pain. So far Tyr had been the antithesis of all other Niets he'd been acquainted with. Although he wouldn't likely admit it on pain of death, he was falling a bit in love with the bigger man.  
  
Harper looked at Tyr from the corner of his eye and noticed that the big guy was practically basking in the peaceful atmosphere on the beach. If Seamus hadn't seen it with his own eyes he would never had believed that the Nietzschean could find peace without an enemy to fight or a plan to devise. In fact he had never seen Tyr so relaxed as he was at that moment. Harper rested a hand on his companion's inner elbow and continued to walk in silence, reluctant to break the moment. He couldn't help but pouting however, when he looked over the ocean, and saw the huge waves breaking picturesquely. Tyr noticed his mate's preoccupation as well and heaved a sigh of exasperation.  
  
"Go ahead…Surf." Tyr told the suddenly bouncy engineer, sounding as if surfing were a terrible curse word.   
  
"You sure, Big Guy?" Harper asked from under his spiky hair, which was currently getting into his eyes due to the wind.  
  
"Just don't expect me to come to your rescue if you should fall off that contraption." Tyr mumbled in poor humor causing Harper to laugh.  
  
"Don't worry I wouldn't expect you to." Harper joked with his overly worried mate. "Seriously though, you've got to watch this."  
  
So saying Harper gave Tyr a quick squeeze and ran off across the sand to get his board. Tyr watched with an indulgent smirk as Harper finally got his surfboard attached to his ankle and began wading out into the deeper water.   
  
Tyr need not have been so concerned, as he realized a few moments later, as Harper hauled himself easily on top of the bright green board and began riding the waves. Harper stayed out there for an hour and during all that time Tyr was held speechless as he watched his mate doing something he truly loved. For once Harper was not forcing people to take him seriously despite his size; here he was utterly confident and unselfconscious. It was a pleasant change, one in which Tyr hoped to make permanent once they got back to the Andromeda.  
  
The days following their first on Infinity followed much the same pattern. They would wake up entwined together and reluctantly get up for the day. They'd each do a bit of shopping and sightseeing, sometimes together and other alone with a set time to meet up with each other. From there they would drop off their goods at their room and go down to the beach where Harper would surf for much of the day while Tyr watched him. At night they would eat out and frequent various clubs and dance well into the night.   
  
On this particular day the boys wanted to shop separately for an hour or so, Harper secretly wanted to surprise Tyr with a dagger he saw the day before. They were scheduled to meet at 1300 hours in front of the main fountain, and Harper was concerned. It was now 1415 hours and there was still no sign of Tyr. By this point Harper was beginning to panic and decided to check their rooms on the off chance that Tyr went there instead for some reason. He told the vendor directly across from the fountain to tell Tyr where he went if the Nietzschean happened to show up there after all.   
  
As Harper entered their room he couldn't help shiver as a feeling of foreboding assailed him suddenly. He looked through the rooms quickly, finding no sign of his missing mate and he was about to leave when he noticed a flexi leaning against their bags. He picked it up and keyed in the code to turn it on, wishing he hadn't afterwards. On it was a picture of Tyr laying on the ground unconscious with a short message beneath.  
  
'We weren't done with him yet. Signed, Prade.' 


	27. Harrowing Circumstance

Captive Entanglements 27/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Harrowing Circumstance  
  
The flexi dropped from Harper's nerveless fingers to hit the floor upon impact. The blonde engineer continued to stare at nothing as his eyes began to tear.   
  
"That son of a bitch!" He cursed softly, pacing the room fitfully, hugging himself for comfort. "If he hurts you I will make that uber wish he'd never been born!"  
  
Once Harper managed to gather himself somewhat he sent off a hasty message to Rommie to get the crew to pick him us as soon as possible.   
  
" No time to chat, Tyr's been kidnapped by Prade. Get here as soon as you can while I look for that treacherous bastard. I promise I'll be careful, hopefully I haven't lost too much time already. I don't know if they are on planet or not, so I don't know if I'll be here once you get back. I will update you soon. Harper out."  
  
Harper determinedly stood up and gathered his few meager belongings, throwing all of his money as well as his gauss gun in his bag. He left the room he'd shared with Tyr without a backward glance, locking the door behind him as he headed down to the establishment's owner. Hopefully he could buy some information off of the burly bartender/owner. If not Harper was fully prepared to beat the information out of him, for once not averse to getting in the face of anyone who stood in his way. The usual humorous glint in his eyes was nowhere to be seen. In fact Harper was just barely holding on to his composure, let alone the rage that was trying to consume him.  
  
The bar downstairs was packed with many different types of customers, most were distinctly dangerous-looking, and none of them encouraged idle conversation. Harper cleared his throat noisily as he closed the distance to the counter.  
  
"Excuse me." Harper interrupted harshly, pushing his way through the throng of drinkers and whores congregating near each other. "I need to speak with you."  
  
"And what do you want, boy?" The tall man asked as he stared Harper down, waiting for the younger man to skitter off. Instead Harper's face merely tightened even more as he heard the 'endearment' Tyr called him at times.  
  
"Someone ransacked my room and kidnapped my mate. I need to know if you saw anyone who you did not know this morning around 1100 hours."  
  
"Perhaps you should look after your mate better, mudfoot. Now move out of the way. You're blocking actual paying customers from buying their drinks."  
  
"You haven't answered my question!" Harper growled, lowering a hand to his weapon.  
  
"I don't care about your questions, boy. Go bother someone else before I get angry."  
  
"I'm not leaving until you answer me, god damn it!"  
  
The owner nodded toward Harper looking at three large bouncer-type men. They quickly convened on Harpers position. Before they could grab him however, Harper had his gauss gun cleared from its holster and pointed at the closest of the three. With his other hand he held a modified force lance that he had been repairing during his free time.  
  
"You don't want to see me even more pissed off."  
  
The men paused slightly at the manic look in the engineer's eyes before charging him simultaneously. Harper jumped out of their way and quickly shot one in the leg before extending his force lance to its full height, holding it in a defensive position wearily.  
  
"I really don't have time for this!" Harper exclaimed angrily as he blocked a left hook from Big and Clumsy.   
  
"Drop your weapon now."  
  
Harper stilled abruptly when he heard multiple weapons being charged all around him. Looking around wearily, he saw close to ten weapons aimed unwaveringly at his head.   
  
"Shit!" 


	28. Downhill Tangent

Captive Entanglements 28/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Downhill Tangent  
  
Before any of the occupants of the bar could attack him, Harper shot the closest one's hand clear off. His weapon fell harmlessly to the floor as the large man held his bleeding arm to his chest. Without taking his eyes off the gathered men he slowly backed into the nearest wall, keeping at least one direction clear form attackers.   
  
"Now, the next time I fire at one of you it will go through your heads." Harper told them menacingly, looking thoroughly insane as he aimed both gauss gun and force lance at the nearest enemies. "I only came down here for information. I honestly don't want any further trouble, and maybe I can't take out all of you, but who would like to volunteer so that the rest of your buddies can take a whack at me?"  
  
No one moved positions, although a few looked toward the bartender for orders. He remained quietly watching the proceedings.  
  
"Come on. Somebody move. I dare you to." Harper sneered; channeling Tyr as he glared at the somewhat inebriated men surrounding him on three sides. "No? Then put your weapons away, and I'll do the same once I get some useful information."  
  
Just as it looked like a crisis had been averted and the customers and guards began holstering their various weapons. Harper caught sight of a large behemoth making a grab for his side dagger. Before the stupid drunk could do more then aim at Harper, his head had been blown messily behind him. The others backed away in shock, and Harper watched his handy work impassively, although he did feel a bit nauseous from his actions.  
  
"What I did warn him?" Harper asked calmly, placing his gauss gun back in its holster with a shaking hand hidden from view.   
  
Harper strode back up to the bar and sat down on a vacated stool, watching the room from the corner of his vision, keeping his force lance extended in case of any further trouble.  
  
"Did you see anyone suspicious entering this fine establishment at 1100 hours, dragging out a long braided haired Nietzschean?"  
  
"Five men, other Niets, came in bragging about getting the drop on a Kodiak, but I didn't pay any attention, cuz everyone knows the Kodiak were killed years ago."  
  
"Not all of them." Harper interrupted harshly.  
  
"Your mate's Kodiak, then?"  
  
"He is."  
  
"Okay, well they went upstairs a few minutes later and came back with something wrapped up between them. I can only assume it was your Kodiak."  
  
"That's wonderful, but did they say where they were taking him, or did you notice which direction they moved?"  
  
"Sorry, man. I didn't hear anything about that." The bartender answered, surprised as Harper through down a few throngs on the countertop and stood without further ado.  
  
"Thanks, and sorry about making a mess in your bar."  
  
Just as Harper was about to walk through the doorway and enter the street level, an old man grabbed his arm as he passed.  
  
"I heard tell they were taking him to their ship in green sector."  
  
Harper's face tightened as he hastily threw some money at the old man and practically ran out of the bar. The occupants collectively breathed a sigh of relief as the blonde hurricane left the area and headed towards other prey. 


	29. Raiding the Ship

Captive Entanglements 29/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Raiding the Ship  
  
Harper walked purposely through the crowds on Infinity until he entered the docking area of green sector and the people thinned out. Those that were walking the streets quickly got out of the way of the weapon-clad small human as he stalked the shadows.   
  
Without the Andromeda's capabilities at hand Harper needed to take a more circumspect route in order to find out which ship was Prade's. It was quite simple for an engineer and former terrorist of Harper's renown to hack into the planets security system, and from their find the logging information.   
  
As he unhooked his port jack and continued on his way under the stares of a few of the more curious citizens, he was going over the surveillance photos in his head. The ship itself would be simple to board, as it was nowhere near as sophisticated as Andromeda.   
  
The problem however would be evading capture while he looked for Tyr. Since Harper still had no idea of the schematics of the Presidio he was essentially going in blind. If he was thinking more clearly, Harper might have decided it would behoove him to wait for help to arrive, since he now knew the ship they were tracking, but instead he sped his pace as his mind reminded him precisely what Prade was capable of in graphic detail.  
  
As Harper turned the last corner and came face to face with the Presidio he tightened his grip on both of his weapons and fired two consecutive shots, taking out the guard still standing on deck. They fell to the ground silently, and Harper quickly and efficiently grabbed them, dragging them to a spot well hidden.   
  
He relieved the two Nietzscheans of their weapons and one set of armor, which he donned with economic movements. He walked around the side finding a small servants entrance in the shadows of the docking bay. As he entered he kept his force lance aimed cautiously, but relaxed slightly as he entered what seemed to be a kitchen connected to a small mess hall, which was empty of men.   
  
Harper exited the mess to find himself in an empty corridor, but before he could take more then a few steps he felt the ship shift underneath his feet as it prepared for take off. Following the sound of the engine and the movement of the ship around him, Harper turned around and walked toward where he thought engineering was.   
  
He was so in tuned to the ship and looking for interface jacks that he didn't realize the danger he had walked in until he was grabbed from behind. Fortunately for him his force lance was in such a position that he could use it similar of a javelin as he extended it straight through his attacker's back. The second Nietzschean sounded an alarm while he was otherwise occupied barreling into Harper just as he extracted his weapon from the dead body beneath him.  
  
"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"  
  
"This is just what I need." Harper cursed as the large Nietzschean grappled him to the floor, landing heavily on top of Harper's squirming body.  
  
"Surrender, kludge and I will endeavor to kill you slowly." He sneered menacingly grabbing both of Harper's arms and pinning him to the floor.  
  
"I don't think so." Harper answered heatedly before smashing his head into the nose of the man holding him hostage. He smirked as he heard the bone and cartilage break and from there he kneed the guard in the crotch when he loosened his grip on the human's arms slightly. "Not so tough now are you?" 


	30. Finding Trouble

Captive Entanglements 30/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Finding Trouble  
  
Harper finally reached the connecting corridor of engineering after a few false starts. He entered with gun and force lance armed, firing in quick succession, killing four men immediately. The other two had enough time to pull their weapons however and Harper was pinned down behind a large console as they returned fire.   
  
Knowing he had little chance of escaping as is, Harper reached into his waistcoat and removed a small ball-like mechanism. He expertly armed it and threw it out in the middle of engineering. It wasn't long before the shriller did its job and the Nietzschean's were convulsing on the ground holding their heads, their pained screams filling the air. Harper quickly knocked them out using a low level shot from the force lance and began to work.   
  
He entered the engine's core body a few minutes later and proceeded to disable the whole system. It took him a bit longer then it would have aboard the Andromeda because he was using their tools, rather that the state of the art tools he was used to.   
  
As soon as he jacked out of the ship he noticed the emergency call. They knew where he was now because of his tampering, but he smirked when he felt the ship slowing, then stilling in space beneath his feet. Hopefully that would give Dylan enough time to find them, since they would be unable to move unless he fixed them.  
  
Harper quickly accessed the ship's manifest and crew assignments and found that Tyr was being held in a cell ten decks below his current position.  
  
"Nothing's ever easy." Harper cursed before opening a ceiling latch and pulling himself up into the ventilation system, making sure to mask his heartbeat from the ship before he left.   
  
He crawled his way up the ventilation shaft, at times having to squeeze his way through the tight space. Harper was actually going in the opposite e direction from where Tyr was being held, but he needed to access the central tunnel which was a little ways above and to the right.   
  
Once he got there he would be able to go directly to a ventilation shaft above Tyr's cell, and if he was lucky, confuse the Nietzscheans as well. Of course Harper never had any kind of luck unless it was bad, and this time was no exception.   
  
While he did mask his heartbeat from the ship's sensors, it seems that while he closed the vent a corner came undone and began flapping against the wall. Once the guards entered the engine room it was only a matter of time before they realized where he went.  
  
Harper was about half way to the central tunnel when he noticed that it was becoming difficult to breath. He turned his head and saw a yellow gas filling the ventilation shaft from behind him. Harper crawled a few more feet until he came to the next vent and kicked it as hard as he could. The grate clattered to the floor noisily and Harper followed it down in a crouch.  
  
As he ran full tilt down the corridors, which for the first few turns were empty, Harper pulled as many shrillers as he could hold, while still aiming his gauss gun. The fifth corner he turned there were three Nietzscheans running towards him. He threw himself back behind the wall, just as four shots his the place were he was a few seconds before. He threw the shrillers around the corner and then shot the three downed Nietzscheans. Harper continued in that manner for a half an hour. By the time Harper made it within one hundred feet of where they were holding Tyr, the body behind him numbered over fifty. While most of them were knocked out about one-third he killed. He took out the two guards efficiently before forcibly opening the cell door and stepping inside. 


	31. Escape or Vengeance

Captive Entanglements 31/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Escape or Vengeance?  
  
Seamus used his last shriller immediately after he stepped into the room where Tyr was being held. The three guards surrounding him collapsed in pain, while Tyr convulsed, unable to cover his ears as they were tied behind his back. When their eyes locked Seamus breathed a sigh of relief, because even though Tyr was bleeding from multiple wounds and was slumped against his restrains, his eyes sparked with anger when he saw his captors go down.  
  
"Tyr man, how's it hanging?" Seamus asked sarcastically before casually shooting the three downed guards. Tyr looked impressed. "That doesn't look comfortable."  
  
"Indeed, it is not." Tyr growled, while his eyes drank in his mate. Harper looked downright vicious in his blood stained clothes. His hair was dusted red, and he was holding a weapon in each hand competently. Frankly, despite the situation it made Tyr hot.   
  
"Just a second, Big Guy." Harper commented as he walked around behind Tyr and began cutting the restraints on Tyr's wrists. "Hold still and you'll be down in no time at all."  
  
"Prade did say he would be back soon." Tyr told Harper as his hands were released. He rubbed them slightly to get the blood flowing once again as Harper picked up his gauss gun and force lance. "I assume the disturbance he was investigating was you?"  
  
"I only rated a disturbance?" Harper pouted. "Damn, I must have been too cautious about getting caught."  
  
"What did you do exactly?" Tyr asked cautiously, knowing full well what Harper was capable of when cornered.  
  
"Not much. Come on, I know where the slip fighters are kept."  
  
"How do you plan on outrunning them, Little Man?"  
  
"We don't have to outrun them. I fiddled around in the engine room. The ship is currently stopped in space. Once we get to slipstream we'll be fine."  
  
"What are we waiting for then?" Tyr asked impatiently, ignoring the pain in his body, in favor of picking up two of the guard's weapons, as well as a hip dagger.  
  
They stayed close to the walls and alternated turning corners with the other watching out for attacks. Soon they were well on their way to the flight deck and had only come across a few of the bodies Harper left in his wake. The first time this happened Tyr raised an amused eyebrow.  
  
"Not much?"  
  
"What? The ship's still in one piece isn't it?" Harper asked innocently.  
  
"For the moment."  
  
They shared a smirk as they made their way to the docking bay where the slip fighters were kept. As they opened the door and entered, they were quickly surrounded by the remaining ten or so Nietzscheans on the ship, including a furious Prade. Al of their weapons were aimed at Harper and Tyr who were standing in the circle impassively, gun arms steady.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Prade sneered disdainfully. "Drop your weapons."  
  
"Harper?" Tyr asked softly, looking at his mate in the corner of his eye.  
  
In response to Tyr's unspoken question, Harper tightened his finger on the trigger of his gauss gun and extended the force lance.  
  
"I don't think so, Uber." Harper snarled pulling the trigger. From there all hell broke loose as he heard Tyr fighting ferociously from his side. Harper had managed to hit Prade, but unfortunately while his attention was averted one of the others got under his guard and plunged a dagger into his side. As he lay bleeding on the deck, his last thought was that he hoped Tyr would be all right. The ship shook underneath him as he succumbed to the darkness. 


	32. A Changed Environment

Captive Entanglements 32/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
A Changed Environment  
  
Harper awoke slowly, his side burning painfully with ever breath he took. He opened his eyes gingerly, ignoring the sharp pain when he moved his head at all. The room he was being held, if you could in fact call it that, was dark and small more of a dank cell than anything else. He was alone and laying on the cold floor, wearing nothing, although his side was healed somewhat and dressing had been wrapped tightly on his wound.  
  
"At least they don't want me dead, then." Harper mumbled deliriously to himself. "Hopefully Prade is good and dead this time."  
  
"He is." A distorted voice spoke, causing Harper to jump in surprise. He slowly picked himself off the comforting cold floor and raised his head, squinting about the room.  
  
"Where are you?" He asked shakily, trying to fight off the nausea from moving his aching body. "Show yourself."  
  
"What is your name?" The same voice asked, echoing off the walls.  
  
"Harper."   
  
"Very well, Harper. One of my people will be in to speak to you soon."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, Where's Tyr?" Harper called out. "Come on!"  
  
There was no response.  
  
Harper sat gingerly against the nearest wall, trying not to jar his many injuries. He kept his eyes closed and his body relaxed, biding his time before his captors came to 'speak' to him. In Harper's experience, someone who held him against his will weren't exactly the chatty type, so he was mentally preparing himself for the expected ordeal to come.  
  
He couldn't keep his eyes open after a long while however, and lowered his head to rest. Harper was jerked awake when the doors opened a few minutes later. The man who walked in to the room was obscured by the lighting contrast from the hallway. All Harper caught was that his skin was tinted blue, similar to Trace's male counterpart except without the weird headpieces.  
  
"We have done our best to heal you, Har-per." The alien told him softly, standing a few feet away, looking at him curiously. "We are not familiar with your physiology so we did what we could."  
  
"Thank you, err… what is your name again?"  
  
"Zapleergde." The blue guy answered in a foreign tongue.  
  
"Is it okay if I call you Zap for short?" Harper asked with a smirk. "My human vocal cords don't work that way."  
  
"As you wish, Har-per."  
  
"Cool. Now what happened? Last thing I remember an Uber was stabbing me. How did I get here? Where ever here is."  
  
"The Drago-Katsov attacked our colony a little over sixth months ago. We have been tracking them since. It was your good fortune that we happened to catch up with them when we did. We boarded their ship while they were otherwise occupied with you, and took them by surprise."   
  
"Just what those bastards deserve. But what about Tyr?"  
  
"Tyr? Did you have a companion, then?"  
  
"He's my mate. Tall guy, muscles, long braided hair. Had lots of bruising."  
  
"He is a Nietzschean." Zap exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Yeah well, other than that he's great. Everyone needs their flaws, after all." Harper told him softly, upon seeing the anger upon his captor's face, he hastily continued. "Don't worry. Tyr's a good Nietzschean. He's from Kodiak Pride. He was trying to kill the Drago-Katsov too."  
  
"If you are sure?"  
  
"Trust me, Tyr's a big old softie." Harper winked at Zap.  
  
"Very well let us find your Nietzschean." 


	33. Radical Personality

Captive Entanglements 33/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Radical Personality  
  
Harper followed Zap out of his cell, through blue corridors which were empty of crew and only a few guards followed them from a discreet distance. They walked for a few minutes with Harper taking notice of their route and the location of the bridge, which they passed on their way.  
  
"Here we are." Zap told him, gesturing toward the door across from them. "Your mate is with the other Nietzscheans. If you will just point him out to us we will release him."  
  
"Thanks, man." Harper grinned at Zap, slapping his back and ignoring the surprise from his action.   
  
Harper entered the room and his smile quickly dropped off his face. He looked around in shock as the Nietzcheans were held by chains and were summarily beaten. Now Harper was all for killing each and every Dragan, but even he was disturbed by the very gruesome way that these men were systematically destroying them.  
  
Harper happened to come across Tyr just as he was being hit with a pain stick.  
  
"Hey now!" Harper snapped just as Tyr convulsed under the energy hitting his body. "Leave him alone."  
  
Harper began grappling with the blue alien who had been hurting Tyr, before Zap spoke quickly, although Harper couldn't understand what was being said. The man he was trying to restrain suddenly went limp in his arms.  
  
"My apologies Har-per." Zap told him, pulling him off the other man. "Gaschet meant no harm. I assume this is your Tyr."  
  
"Yes this is my Tyr." Harper snarled, glaring at Zap angrily. "What the hell have you done to him?"  
  
"Only what the Nietzscheism did to our people."  
  
"Yeah, those Nietzscheans, not my Nietzschean." Harper told him. "Release him immediately."  
  
"Let him down." Zap ordered.  
  
Tyr fell once he was released, only to be caught by Harper, who nearly fell under his weight. Tyr was held in Harper's arms tightly, shaking minutely, before pushing away from the human harshly.  
  
"Release me, kludge." Tyr rasped hoarsely.  
  
"Tyr, calm down, man." Harper crooned softly, moving towards the Nietzschean only to stop when Tyr moved his bone blades to Harper's throat. "What the hell did you do to him?"  
  
"He is fine, Har-per."  
  
"Fine? He is not fine! Look at him." Harper hissed softly, keeping eye contact with Tyr. "Tyr, don't you remember me?"  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"I am your mate." Harper told him softly, manfully ignoring Tyr's disbelieving snort. "Here look at this."  
  
Harper thrust his left arm in front of Tyr's face, showing him the Kodiak gauntlet. Tyr looked at it in disbelief, which quickly turned to disgust.  
  
"I don't know what game you're playing at, but I am not amused." 


	34. Disparaging Perspectives

Captive Entanglements 34/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Disparaging Perspectives  
  
"Tyr man, you obviously don't remember me, but I am here to get you out of here. There was a simple misunderstanding with these men here. You were shocked using a cortical stimulator before I could explain things to Zap here. This caused you a bit of memory loss." Harper explained quickly, glaring at the man still holding Tyr in restraints. "I'm sure they will let us contact the Andromeda and get us back on board our ship. Trance will patch you up in no time."  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe that I am on the same ship as you, boy?" Tyr asked, sneering in disdain at the smaller man. "Unless you are a courtesan, perhaps."  
  
"Go to hell, Tyr." Harper growled angrily, turning his attentions to Zap once again. "You will allow me to contact my ship, will you not?"  
  
"Of course, Har-per. We are most grievously sorry for harming your mate."  
  
"Mate?"   
  
"Yeah, Big Guy. Better get used to it." Harper told him seriously, slapping Tyr on the back. "You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."  
  
"Zap, come on man. Release him and we can get out of your hair."  
  
"I do not think that is a sound idea. The Nietzschean doesn't seem to be cooperative. He may attack us even with your reassurance that he is not like Prade."  
  
"You're right, but then again you did spend the last little while torturing him. Hell if that was me I'd be planning slow excruciating ways for you to die." Harper told Zap grimly. "You wouldn't have to worry about Tyr's reaction had he been permanently injured any further."  
  
"It would be to your determent to threaten us, young sir. We outnumber you in vast numbers. Had it not been for our hospitality you would be dead with the others on their ship."  
  
"Perhaps, but who do you think took out so many of the Dragans before you got there?" Harper asked softly, his stance slightly dangerous.  
  
"There were over thirty men just in the corridors alone." Zap exclaimed in disbelief. "Not to mention the others in the docking bay."  
  
"Correct, so you don't want to piss me off then, do you?" Harper asked quietly, before turning back to Tyr, who had been listening attentively to the whole conversation.  
  
"We will contact the Andromeda, until then, why don't you keep Tyr company." Zap told Harper before retreating quickly from the room.  
  
"Let's see just what I can do about your collar." Harper told Tyr softly, patting his hair and he sat closer, ignoring Tyr's snarl as he moved his braids off his neck. "Try to relax. Dylan should be here soon."  
  
"Who is Dylan?" Tyr asked hesitantly.  
  
"He's the captain of the Andromeda Ascendant, a warship relic from the Commonwealth's glory days. He has a bit of a hero complex, but you get used to it. He's a good guy, although a bit naïve sometimes."  
  
"You call your captain by his first name?"  
  
"Sure. When you've been through as many near death experiences as we all have it becomes second nature. Besides with only seven of us on board we are informal most of the time."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Shush now, and let me work." Harper told him as he opened the outer rim of the collar and went to work. 


	35. Bargaining

Captive Entanglements 35/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Bargaining  
  
Harper had opened the collar around Tyr's neck and was starting on his restraints when Zap reentered the cell.  
  
"I have contacted the Andromeda and spoken to you captain. He will be here with the next little while. It seems he was already on route." Zap was about to continue when he noticed Harper was attempting to free Tyr. "Just what do you think you are doing? I have already explained-"  
  
"Listen, Zap old buddy. I am not about to leave Tyr tied up like this, especially when our ship is on the way. Now I can get him free either with or without your help."  
  
"He will-"  
  
"Do nothing." Harper interrupted, glancing at Tyr who was watching the exchange impassively. "Will you, big guy?"  
  
Tyr did not answer, merely continued to glare at Zap, seemingly ignoring Harper completely.  
  
"You see?" Zap asked waving at Tyr. "He's a menace."  
  
"Perhaps, but I still expect him released immediately." When their captor didn't respond quickly enough, Harper sneered dangerously. "Unless of course you want the Andromeda as your enemy. I am sure I can convince Rommie to redecorate just a bit. It is your choice."  
  
"As you wish, but you will stay isolated in this room until your ship arrives."  
  
"That's fine, let's just get on with it, man."  
  
The blue alien stepped forward hesitantly walking around the back of Tyr and gingerly picked up his arms, ignoring the growl that emitted from Tyr's mouth. The restraints opened with the push of a button from the controller Zap held in his hand. Before Harper could intercede, Tyr had twisted around and grabbed Zap by the throat and threw him into the nearest wall. Tyr took a step closer to attack further when Harper grabbed his upper arm in an attempt to stop him.  
  
"Come on man, calm down."  
  
Tyr knocked Harper away roughly only to stumble against the added weight on his back when Harper jumped on him from behind.  
  
"This isn't smart, big guy. Do you really want to kill their leader while we're prisoners on this ship? If you must, at least kill the guy who actually tortured you. Zap's a good guy, and for god sake, wait until we're within hailing distance to the Andromeda." Harper told Tyr, speaking loudly in his ear, holding on for dear life as Tyr tried to buck him off. "Oh, you know how to get me hot, Tyr. Keep it up."  
  
Although Harper knew that he wasn't about to follow through on his innuendo, he figured his purring would be enough to discombobulate his mate. He was right. Tyr stopped moving immediately and looked over his shoulder at a grinning Harper.  
  
"We are actually mated?"  
  
"Yeah Tyr." Harper agreed, tightening his grip slightly to keep from falling off. "Now if you'll be good and promise not to break Zap's head open I can get down and show you your gauntlet. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Harper had to practically jump off of Tyr's muscular back in order to get down. Once his feet touched the ground he walked in front of Tyr and removed his shirt, shivering as Tyr looked over his bared chest. Tyr only settled on the gauntlet on his left arm after a thorough perusal of his upper body making Harper feel increasingly vulnerable. Where usually there was tenderness in Tyr's gaze when he looked at Harper, this time there was only anger and a bit of hunger, as well as confusion. Harper forced himself not to step backwards and instead met his mate's eyes straight on.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I suppose I shall have to believe you, until such a time if I find out differently." Tyr answered, just before grabbing Harper and pulling him so that his face was level with the Nietzschean. Harper whimpered in shock as Tyr took his mouth ruthlessly, plunging his tongue inside again and again, leaving Harper helpless against the onslaught. 


	36. Prognosis

Captive Entanglements 36/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Prognosis  
  
Even though it was Tyr kissing him, Harper had to force himself from trying to get away from the Nietzschean who was currently holding him against the wall. Now when Tyr had his memories intact he would never be excessively gentle but would make sure he didn't have Harper pinned down anywhere as a matter of course. It tended to frighten the engineer and bring back the very thing Tyr was trying to help the engineer through. So Harper's reaction when he was finally released was abject fear, especially since Tyr was for all intents and purposes a stranger at that moment. Harper did not know how he would react at any given moments.  
  
Harper attempted to keep his fear from showing on his face when he looked over to Zap who was only now regaining his feet. If Tyr's own mate was afraid of him then Zap wouldn't be likely to accept that the Nietzsche an was really just a fuzzy bunny when you got to know him. Harper gave the alien his most innocent look while placing a hand around Tyr's waist.  
  
"I think I can keep him occupied for a few hours until the Andromeda reaches us." Harper promised, hoping he looked like a lust filled siren instead of a terrified engineer.  
  
"As you wish, but I will have to lock you both inside until your ship arrives."  
  
"That's okay. We have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
Zap left quickly keeping a cautionary distance away from Tyr as he retreated. Once the doors were closed behind them, Tyr made as if to grab Harper once again. Harper quickly sidestepped his hands and backed against the nearest wall.  
  
"Hey now, hands off." Harper ordered shakily, glaring at his braided mate sharply, keeping his shaking hands hidden behind his back.  
  
"Why?" Tyr asked looking genuinely confused. His face gradually hardened as he stalked Harper backwards. "Unless this whole thing has been to trick our captives. I do not like being made a fool of."  
  
"Calm down, will you? Nothing I told you was false. Just leave me be, alright?"  
  
"There is something you are not telling me." Tyr commented flatly.  
  
"Of course there is, but just drop it for now. You're injured, don't even remember who the hell I am, and we don't know if you'll even get your memories back. This is not the time to discuss anything of importance, so can you please just sit down quietly until we are back on Andromeda?"  
  
Tyr looked at Harper's drawn face for a moment before backing away and sitting opposite him without a word. The silence lasted over an hour until the Andromeda arrived and they were escorted from the ship. Trance was waiting with Dylan when they arrived.  
  
"Did they tell you what happened?" Harper asked as soon as he saw Trance.  
  
"Yes. Let's get Tyr to medical and check him over."  
  
"Come on, big guy. This is Trance, and that's Dylan who I already told you about. Let's get you to medical."  
  
As they walked Tyr looked around in awe, hastily forced to impassivity before anyone would notice. The amenities of the ship were amazing and Tyr was hoping that his 'mate' was telling the truth. He sat down on the bed when he entered the medical bay without a word, although keeping alert incase of treachery. The strange purple girl was now looking at him with tears in her eyes as she finished her diagnostic, glancing at the small blonde hovering over his shoulder as well.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there is nothing medically I can do. If Tyr's memories do come back it will be gradually if at all."  
  
Tyr looked at Harper when he heard a small cut-off sob from behind him. The boy looked close to loosing it as he stared back.  
  
"They'll look after you for a few minutes, big guy. I'll be right back." Harper told him, squeezing his shoulder supportively, before all but running from the room. 


	37. An Angry Moment Interlude

Captive Entanglements 37/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
An Angry Moment - Interlude  
  
Harper walked the deck of the Andromeda in a daze not sure where he was going, only that he needed to get away and do it quickly. He walked away furiously, his stride eating up the floor. Harper had been walking aimlessly until he came to the gym. Without thought he entered the room making sure he was alone.  
  
"Engage Privacy Mode, Harper AG0214." Harper snarled, watching dispassionately as the room closed itself off from the rest of the ship.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Andromeda's hologram asked worriedly.  
  
"What?" Harper asked angrily turning to face her.  
  
"Flaunting your control over me in such a way… Dylan will not be pleased."  
  
"I'm flaunting nothing. I am your engineer, all engineers have their own codes in case of am unauthorized boarding, or if Dylan gets incapacitated. Besides, I just want to be alone right now. No nefarious purposes. Humor me, Doll."  
  
"Very well Harper. But I will check on you in one hour if you haven't left this room." Without another word she blinked out of existence leaving Harper alone once again.  
  
There he stood for a handful of moments until his shoulders began to shake with silent crying. Although no tears fell his eyes were damp as he strode to a rack of force lances. With a few presses of a button five practice dummies rose from the floor to stand erect. Harper walked forward as he extended his force lance, unaware of the tears that fell continuously from his eyes, nor the fury and pain in them. For once his jovial sarcastic side wasn't shielding his face and reactions as he attacked the closest dummy with a shot to its head.  
  
"Why can't I be happy, damn it!" Harper shouted as he turned and nailed another in the chest. "Is there some bloody rule that Seamus Zalanzy Harper will die miserable and alone? God fucking damn."  
  
Harper was quiet for a while, only his heavy breath and his attacks echoed through the room. He attacked the dummies with a fury few had seen Harper possess, completely focused on utterly annihilating them as painfully as possibly. Twenty minutes later four of the five mannequins lay in pieces scattered over the practice mats as Harper closed in on his last standing prey. By this time any composure Harper had was gone and he attacked in an absolute fury.  
  
"I knew I should never listened to Tyr."  
  
Hit. Punch.  
  
"Everything will be fine, my arse."  
  
Roundhouse kick. Uppercut.  
  
"Doesn't even remember me for fuck sakes."  
  
Hit.  
  
"It took him a year to get where he didn't totally dismiss me…"  
  
Kick. High kick. Slice.  
  
"Now he thinks we go at it like horny rabbits. That was the only good in the situation as far as he was concerned and we don't even do that."  
  
Punch. Punch. Punch.  
  
"Gonna Hate me."  
  
Harper was kneeling brokenly at the dummies fallen feet, his hands bleeding from the knuckles when he lost patience with the force lance. His head was bowed and touching the mat and he was no longer trying to control his disconsolate weeping.  
  
"Gonna leave me." 


	38. Home Again, Home Again

Captive Entanglements 38/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Home Again, Home Again…  
  
Harper entered the Med Deck a little over forty-five minutes after he left it to find Tyr and Dylan sitting comfortably, speaking quietly to each other while Trance looked on thoughtfully.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" Harper asked waspishly, barely able to keep his anger and frustration in check.  
  
"I was just giving Tyr an overview of his history aboard the Andromeda and what I knew of his personal history. I figured I would leave your relationship for you to explain." Dylan told him calmly, although he looked worried about Harper's reaction.  
  
"Thoughtful of you." Harper groused, still staring at Dylan, while attempting to gather his courage to look Tyr in the face. Harper was half joking and half serious.  
  
At least if Dylan told the Nietzschean about the beginnings or their relationship than Harper could conveniently leave out pertinent details that he did not want known. After taking a deep fortifying breath Harper cast his attention to his mate.  
  
"Rommie will be happy to access the ship's logs and your personal log is available as well." Harper continued doggedly. "Would you like to see your quarters and get reacquainted with everything? You're obviously settled with Trance."  
  
Tyr did not answer verbally but he did rise to his feet and gesture for Harper to precede him out the door, still not comfortable turning his back to them.  
  
"I'll just lead on then shall I?" Harper snarled under his breath, stalking down the corridor toward their quarters. For even though Harper still had his own rooms, he gradually moved anything of importance into Tyr's living quarters. "Arrogant prat."  
  
"Are we in the habit of insulting each other often?" Tyr asked conversationally as he strolled leisurely at Harper's erratic pace. The blonde jumped in surprise stopping to glare at the smirking self-righteous Nietzschean beside him.  
  
"Yes. You have a habit of pissing me off at least once a day. " Harper answered snarkily, although still truthfully. "I have a tendency to speak my mind."  
  
Tyr raised an eyebrow in amusement as he ruffled Harper's soft tussled hair.  
  
"I would never have guessed."  
  
"Bite me." Harper sniffed disdainfully as he turned once again and continued on his way.  
  
"Was that an invitation?" Tyr called after Harper, ignoring the aggravated growl that came from his mate.  
  
"No that wasn't an invitation." Harper hissed. "Now shut it and follow me."  
  
The two walked in silence until they got to their quarters a deck up. Harper opened the door and let Tyr enter first.  
  
"This is it big guy." Harper told him nervously, watching as Tyr stopped in front of him for a moment before deliberately turning his back and entering the room.  
  
Seamus was slightly encouraged by this small sign of trust, but was so uneasy that he didn't think much of it at the time. As the doors closed behind them a heavy silence fell as Tyr walked around the main room, exploring this and that. The style of the room itself was eclectic, reflecting their vastly different personalities and taste, but Harper was content to let Tyr draw his own conclusions.  
  
"You live here as well then?" Tyr commented without facing him, his attention focused across the room on their combined weapons chest and gun rack. Of course he'd go inspect the weapons first.  
  
"Most of the time, yeah." Harper answered softly.  
  
"It was all true." Tyr acknowledged softly, finally turning to face the now pacing engineer.  
  
"Yes it's true."  
  
"In that case," Tyr spoke curiously, stepping in front of Harper causing his to stop abruptly. "Why are you afraid of me?" 


	39. Fear

Captive Entanglements 39/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Fear  
  
"I think all that electricity has finally fried your brain, Big Guy." Harper smirked at Tyr, as if inviting him to share a particularly funny joke. "I'm not afraid of you, Tyr. Hate to tell you this but I've become immune to all of your growling."  
  
"Perhaps, but back on the ship you were frightened of me."  
  
"It was the situation. I don't much like being held captive against my will, and I especially don't appreciate seeing my mate tied to a chair."  
  
"Be that as it may," Tyr acknowledged, stalking the smaller man across the room until his back hit the wall. "You reacted much the same way just now to me, and you do not have the stressful situation to hide behind."  
  
Had Tyr been snide or arrogant, Harper would have denied any such reaction sharply, however Tyr looked both curious and sincerely concerned. For the moment Harper decided to stall so that he could decide how much he wanted to tell Tyr.  
  
"You weren't exactly at your sweet and cuddly best, I admit." Harper murmured, trying not to squirm too noticeably under the Nietzschean's continued regard.  
  
"Whether I have amnesia or not, I have a tough time believing I was ever sweet or cuddly." Tyr responded derisively, looking disgusted at the very idea.  
  
"Look Big Guy you are intimidating under the best of circumstance, forgive me if I am slightly nervous since you do not remember who I am. I don't know how you will react in any given situation. That makes me… cautious." Harper admitted, looking over Tyr's left shoulder determinedly.  
  
"That is part of it, I believe. But explain to me if you would why, when I kissed you, you could not get away from my touch fast enough?"  
  
"It wasn't like that, man." Harper pulled his hands through his blonde hair in a thoroughly frustrated manner, glaring at Tyr's determined face from three feet away. "Look, you're under the mistaken impression that we've, er… been intimate. That is not the case."  
  
Harper was staring fixedly at the floor in embarrassment so missed the slight softening of Tyr's features.  
  
"Dylan led me to believe we have been together for sometime now." Tyr questioned gently, when it became obvious that Harper would need further prodding.  
  
"We have been. Dylan is simply unaware of the status of our relationship."  
  
"Let's sit, okay?" Harper suggested peeking up at Tyr shyly, gesturing to the couch on the far side of the room. "This may take a while."  
  
"As you wish." Tyr agreed, walking in front of Harper and sitting in the middle of the couch, giving Harper no room to avoid him physically. Harper glared at the move before practically throwing himself down.  
  
"We were on a mission from Dylan to convince the Sabra-Jaguar Pride to join the Commonwealth. They agreed, and Charlemagne Bolivar was accompanying us to the rendezvous point when we were attacked by the Beta of the Drago-Katsov, Prade. We were captured and to keep me safe you claimed me as your mate. We were tortured at Prade's hands, and I may have angered him somewhat, either way we survived and the Andromeda came to our rescue shortly thereafter. Needless to say I was not happy when I found out that we were for all intents and purposes married in front of witnesses. I eventually got over it and here we are." Harper told him in an extremely condensed version of the truth.  
  
"How does this translate into fear of me?"  
  
"I hadn't been… I was…I am generally not fond of Nietzscheans, especially after being tortured at their hands. With you having no memory I unconsciously put you into the category of a threat." Harper told him haltingly, hoping that Tyr would accept the explanation as given and ask no questions. 


	40. Attack!

Captive Entanglements 40/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Attack!  
  
As soon as Harper hesitantly finished he knew that Tyr knew he was dissembling, and doing it badly at that. Tyr looked at his mate impassively, but he could smell the fear still as well as shame coming off of the small human in waves. Just as he was about to open his mouth to question him further a loud alarm sounded throughout their quarters.  
  
"What the hell?" Harper asked shrilly, as the ship rocked around them. Harper would have lost his balance had Tyr not caught him handily. "Rommie, report."  
  
"There are seven Magog vessels closing in on our position one has already attached itself to my hull. Another force impacted the ship but this time Harper was still in Tyr's arms and so was only slightly jarred. "Make that two."  
  
"I thought Dylan took care of these guys already."  
  
"They retreated obviously bringing backup. The Captain wishes you two to make for the armory and meet them on the bridge."  
  
"Sure whatever Dylan says." Harper grumbles angrily. "I mean it's only ten decks up. No problem."  
  
"The Maria Bots are already at defensive positions throughout the ship. Get going Harper."  
  
Without another word the hologram disappeared, leaving them alone.  
  
"Love you too." Harper sneered, shaking slightly as another Magog ship started burrowing into Andromeda's hull. "Oh god, oh god. We're all going to die."  
  
Tyr heard the whispered crying and tightened his arms slightly, bringing Harper flush against him and tucking his head into the grove of Harper's shoulder, so that he could speak directly into the distraught engineers ear.  
  
"Calm down, Harper. I shall not let them eat you."  
  
"Well, I would hope not, big guy." Harper squeaked in surprise feeling Tyr holding him so tightly. He had forgotten the other's presence in all the excitement, until he opened his mouth that is. "Let's get moving, huh?"  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
Harper grabbed his gauss gun as well as a spare force lance from their own stash of weapons while Tyr picked up the largest gun he could find. Harper couldn't help but comment as they left their quarters and moved into the hall.  
  
"Overcompensating for something there, Big Guy?"  
  
"You shall have to find out for yourself." Tyr answered seriously, although his eyes heated slightly. "But I doubt you will have cause to doubt my… stature again."  
  
Harper gulped nervously as this whole conversation ranged on this best left alone for now.  
  
"I'll just have to judge for myself then." Harper answered cheekily. "If we survive the night."  
  
"We will survive." Tyr assured him as they climbed the ladder to the next deck. "If for no other reason then so I can watch you eat your words."  
  
"I've created a monster." Harper mumbled under his breath, ignoring the rush of heat Tyr's words caused to his body. "Don't you wish."  
  
Just as Tyr was going to respond even more lasciviously Harper stopped abruptly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's quiet." Harper answered, holding his weapons at the ready, watching approvingly as Tyr did the same.  
  
"What does that-" Tyr was interrupted by screeching coming from around the corner.  
  
The Magog had broken through the ships exterior defenses and were running unopposed through out the ship. Tyr grabbed his panicking mate roughly before the Magog got to close to them. He kissed the smaller human passionately, and a bit desperately. Unlike the last time, Harper returned his affections twofold. As Tyr heard the Magog getting closer, he released the dazed engineer from his grasp.  
  
"Stay alive." Tyr whispered gently before turning toward the oncoming threat, which were just about in their faces. He barely heard Harper's answered 'you too' as they both opened fire. 


	41. Camaraderie

Captive Entanglements 41/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
I got a review a bit ago, saying that the last chapter was a good spot to end the story, before it went on needlessly. I thought about it, although I had planned to write more, and have decided I could do it either way. So I will put the choice up to you. Shall I end the fic over the next two chapters or write further? Sorry for the lateness of the update, but I couldn't decide whether to leave the fic as was.  
  
Camaraderie  
  
The sound of gunfire echoed throughout the corridor as Harper and Tyr advanced towards the oncoming Magog. Before the Magog could get too close, they were cut down by weapon's fire as Harper and Tyr took aim. A minute later the hall was littered with fury bodies, twitching from their many wounds.  
  
"Come on let's go before more arrive." Tyr said, grabbing Harper and pushing him around the corner at a run.  
  
"Alright, man. Hold your horses, I'm going." Harper whined half-heartedly as he ran through the ship at top speed. The two crewmembers footfalls were the only noise to be heard for a while as they traversed the remaining distance to the armory for the heavy artillery that would help them fight the threat of the intruding Magog.  
  
As Harper preceded Tyr up the ladder onto Deck Seven, he was taken by surprise when his arm was tore by a Magog's claw. There were only two thankfully and Harper managed to shoot them with his other hand using the force lance. His gauss gun was lying uselessly on the floor as he leveled himself up with one hand. He pushed the body of the dead Magog out of the way and collapsed were he lay, letting his arm bleed all over the ground.  
  
"Boy?" Tyr called from below, pushing the feet that still blocked the tunnels exit to the side as he rose. "Are you well?"  
  
"Just great, Tyr." Harper told him from his spot on the floor, watching as Tyr saw the bodies for the first time. He watched as Tyr's boots came closer and closer to his face until the almost touched his nose. The Nietzschean kneeled down and pulled Harper up sideways so that he was leaning against his side comfortably.  
  
Once Harper was upright, Tyr pulled off his own shirt and tied it tightly on Harper's still-bleeding wound, causing his mate to moan softly from the pressure exerted. Harper extended the force lance with a twist of his right wrist and with his left arm held closely to his side, followed Tyr onward.  
  
They ran across a few more swarms of rabid Magog before they cut through the Arboretum near the Armory. The room was dark and looked menacing, a far cry from the peace usually present. Even the plants seemed particularly ferocious.  
  
Just as the twosome was close to the door they were tackled from behind with a growl. Tyr was the first to regain his footing and was just about to attack their assailant when Harper felt a furry hand patting his face.  
  
"You furry freak." He shrieked thoroughly weirded out. "Leave me alone."  
  
As quickly as the Magog had attacked it retreated, just missing a large forearm complete with bone blades to the face.  
  
"Forgive me, Master Harper."  
  
"Rev?" Harper called out in disbelief, just noticing as Tyr went for his head. "It's alright big guy, he's a friend."  
  
"He's a Magog." Tyr sneered, still glaring at the prostate Magog menacingly.  
  
"That too." Harper agreed. "But he's on our side. Trust me if he wasn't I would be food by now, especially with all the blood I'm spewing all over the place."  
  
Before Tyr could respond the walls began to shake with the sound of banging coming from all around them. They were surrounded.  
  
"I just had to mention food, didn't I?" 


	42. Overrun

Captive Entanglements 42/?  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.  
  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.  
  
Overrun  
  
The three crewmembers gathered in the center of the room standing back facing out so that no direction remained uncovered. Harper held his force lance ably in one hand while gripping a dagger tightly in his injured one. Tyr was holding a large energy weapon poised to fire, on his thigh was a sharp knife as well as another pistol. Rev was aptly armed with his own body, and his razor sharp claws were held at the ready.  
  
Sure enough before they could converse further the Magog attacked viciously. All three fought well, dispatching Magog in large numbers, but there seemed to be no end in sight.  
  
"Watch out boy!" Tyr called out in a warning growl as he imbedded his knife into a Magog that was about to munch on Harper from behind. Harper twisted around in shock as he saw the blade glint by, only to be knocked over for his troubles. From his position sprawled on the ground Harper killed his attacker with a swipe of his dagger as it moved to bite him.  
  
"Thanks, Big Guy." Harper called out in response, although all of his attention was now refocused on the Magog. Rev was fighting single-mindedly, having overcome his general aversion to violence, cutting a bloody swath through their enemies. Their defense tightened over time however until they were literally fighting back to back with no room to maneuver as the Magog attacked from all sides. They were quickly being overrun.  
  
"Rommie, a little help here." Harper gasped in between grunts of exertion while blocking a claw swipe at his head with the force lance.  
  
"Bots are converging in your direction. They should be there in one minute thirty seconds." Andromeda answered overhead.  
  
"That's great, but I don't think we have a minutes thirty seconds left." He called as the hologram dematerialized.  
  
"It will take many more of these furry beasts to kill Tyr Anastazi." Tyr told him confidently as he snapped a furry neck and began fighting anew. The next minute were the longest of Harper's life and he spent all his concentration on simply surviving. Fortunately with his colored past survival had become as natural as breathing, and he fought dirty when necessary.  
  
While during the intervening time the Magog's numbers did not decline overly much, no longer were the three on the defensive. The Maria bots arrived just as they were beginning to tire and they hastily made their retreat, blocking off the exits as they did so.  
  
The bots had few of the disadvantages as the crew, and as such would have trouble destroying the roomful of Magog. Had their been more of the bots the Magog wouldn't have stood a chance of taking over the Andromeda. As it was the ship housed only twenty bots, not nearly enough to be effective on a larger scale.  
  
They ignored the banging as they traveled quickly to the armory and only relaxed slightly as the doors slid shut behind them. The quiet was almost eerie in contrast to the sounds of battle from a few seconds prior and the boys made no move to interrupt it as they began gathering the thermal grenades and other high-powered weapons they would need. Tyr looked like a kid at Christmas surrounded by all the weaponry and was having a difficult time deciding what to take with him.  
  
"Once we get to the bridge, Andromeda can seal it off from the rest of the ship and eject the breathable air. Hopefully those that it doesn't kill will be pulled out into space." Harper told them, having discussed options with Andromeda before in case of a large-scale attack such as this.  
  
"We need only get to the bridge then?" Rev questioned.  
  
"Right and Trance should be there by the time we arrive. She was only a deck down." Harper explained, hoping that she would be all right on her own.  
  
"What are we waiting for then?" Tyr asked gruffly as he opened the door and strode out leaving Harper to glare after his retreating back.  
  
"Yeah, let's run straight toward the Magog why don't we? We can even present our necks for them too. Impatient bastard." Harper grumbled as he followed his mate down the hall, ignoring Rev's amused chuckle. 


	43. Battle's End

Captive Entanglements 43/?

Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.

In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.

Battle's End

Harper, Rev Bem and Tyr ran down the corridor parallel to the bridge shooting Magog as they went. Harper only just noticed a swarm coming at them from the front as they turned the last corner, as Tyr began dispatching them viciously.

Harper had only shot one and knifed another in the stomach when he noticed that the other eight or so had already been incapacitated by Rev and Tyr. Harper had to grin as his mate sneered at one of the fallen bodies; pulling his blade out of its throat and wiping the blood clean on its fur.

"Vulturous creatures." Tyr mumbled as he stepped over their dead carcasses. "Did we encounter these… things… many times before, that I can not remember?"

"Not on the Andromeda." Harper answered thoughtfully, remembering the various such encounters he had with the Magog while still on Earth. "I don't know if you've encountered the Magog before you came onboard however."

The rest of the journey was uneventful, and they met no more Magog before they came upon the locked down bridge. Without further ado Harper pulled out his jack and entered Andromeda's consciousness.

"Hey babe, did you miss me?" Harper asked cockily.

"It is about time you showed up. The others are already inside."

"Be happy we got here at all, Doll." Harper groused, looking down at his still bleeding arm and side.

"Are you functional?" Andromeda asked in concern, blinking in and out distractedly.

"Fully functional, baby." Harper leered to cover his pain, trying to look properly lecherous. "I could give you a demonstration if you want."

"That will not be necessary." She answered coldly, glaring at her unrepentant engineer. "I will open the doors. See that you get in here immediately before more Magog attack."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Harper saluted in a cheeky manner before returning to his physical body with a jolt. "The doors should open… now."

As soon as he spoke the bridge doors opened and the three walked inside. Harper didn't get more then two steps when Trance jumped him wrapping her tail protectively around his back.

"I was so worried about you." She murmured holding him tightly. Harper did his best not to flinch when her tail hit his side by mistake. Thankfully Trance noticed almost immediately and quickly released him, especially when Tyr let out a low growl and stepped menacingly in her direction.

"Good to see you all relatively in one piece." Dylan spoke for the first time, smirking at Tyr's possessive attitude.

"Speak for yourself, boss."

"Let's get Andromeda properly vented and the intruders off our decks." Beka hissed, fingering a cut on her forehead fiercely.

"Captain?" Andromeda questioned from the view screen. Dylan nodded in agreement. Soon thereafter the lights dimmed and the emergency lighting turned on. "Commencing venting. Bridge secured. Venting in 5...4...3...2...1. Venting oxygen now."

The crew held their breath as the silence lengthened until finally the lights turned back on and the doors opened.

"Venting complete."

"And the Magog?" Beka asked.

"There are currently no Magog left onboard." Andromeda answered matter-of-factly, ignoring the cheering from her crew although if one watched closely her lips did quirk upwards slightly. 


	44. In the Aftermath

Captive Entanglements 44/?

Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.

In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.

Finally an update! Sorry for the long wait, but it's been hectic with Christmas and family gatherings. Hopefully things have calmed down and I can get back to updating weekly. Cross your fingers folks. Anyway, if anyone is still reading this, hope you enjoy.

In the Aftermath

While Dylan, Beka and Trance were doing a celebratory jig around the bridge, Harper backed out of the door not noticing as Tyr followed him silently. Harper walked slowly toward his quarters, or rather the quarters he shared with Tyr, putting ample pressure on his still-bleeding cut. He probably should have waited for Trance to heal him, but Harper just wasn't in the mood to be fussed over. He entered the front room and put his gauss gun and force lance back on their hooks before gingerly stripping off his shirt. 

"There goes another one of my shirts." Harper hissed as the fabric caught on the drying blood painfully. Harper threw the destroyed garment down the trash shoot and picked up the dermal-regenerator.

Tyr came upon Harper as he entered the bedroom sitting on the large bed with his back turned, attempting to reach the left side of his back and failing. Without signaling his entrance Tyr made a grab for the dermal-regenerator, taking Harper by surprise since he assumed he was alone. What Tyr was not expecting was to find himself flipped over the smaller man's shoulder so that he was flat on his back with Harper's arm pressed against his throat. 

Tyr could have very easily unseated the engineer, but kept still when he noticed the panic in the other's eyes. The blonde was shaking as he straddled the Nietzschean and his breath was coming in sharp gasps. 

"Boy?" Tyr asked softly, trying to get his mate's attention. This wasn't the first time that Tyr noticed the fear in Harper's eyes, but usually it was expertly buried, so this reaction came as quite a shock. When there was no answer, Tyr carefully moved his arms up to gently caress the upper arms of the skittish human, seemingly without Harper's wherewithal. When that still got no reaction Tyr began to worry and unconsciously began to purr in a subconscious effort to comfort. "Seamus?"

"What the hell?" Harper blinked his eyes in confusion, looking down at Tyr struggling to breath. Harper hastily lifted his forearm giving Tyr room to breath freely once again. "Err… so sorry, Big Guy."

"Are you planning to tell me the real reason for your behavior, or shall we just pretend that did not happen?" Tyr asked calmly.

"Look you should know not to sneak up on a guy, especially just after a big battle with Magog." Harper tried to bluster his way out of having to explain. 

It was only after Tyr remained silent that he noticed both the fact that he was practically straddling Tyr's hips, and that Tyr was still rubbing his arms gently trying to comfort him. Relaxing slightly into the hold Harper began explaining the events that Tyr had forgotten in the last few months.

By the time Harper had finished explaining, they were both lying side by side on the bed, with Tyr's arms holding him tightly. This time however, there were neither tears nor recrimination, but Harper was waiting for Tyr to pull away in disgust. He did nothing of the sort, merely continued to hold Harper until he fell asleep, secure in his mate's arms. Although they still needed to have a serious conversation about the revelations Seamus had revealed, Tyr decided to let the smaller man sleep. There would be plenty of time in the morning to discuss this further.

While watching Harper sleep, Tyr couldn't help but wonder what could have possessed the engineer to sacrifice so much on his behalf. His time on board the Andromeda filled him with disbelief. Here these people, these inferior being, held him in high regard. He tried to kid himself that they simply did not know him, but they seemed to know him better then most. Over all the whole situation was unnerving, but Tyr decided that since he had no other family left alive, he might as well try to find a place among the Andromeda crew. They did seem to get into an inordinate amount of trouble after all; someone would need to keep them alive. 


	45. Waking Up to a New Old Life

Captive Entanglements 45/? 

Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
Authors Notes: Rated R due to possible slash content and violence. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bare with me.

In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in Season One.

This is the last chapter so I hope you'll review and tell me what you thought. Also if anyone has any plot bunnies they'd like to read include them with the review. I've run out of Harper/Tyr goodness. Poor lonely Harper.

A/N 2: I've received two review that basically said this chapter sucks. Now I'm all for constructive critisism. I get a tad peeved however when I get reviews like that with no input whatsoever on how to improve them.I've written a 45 chaptered fic and there was not one single review otherwise.Now I've read over the chapter to see if it fit in with the rest of the fic. Honestly the ending was in the works for a few chapters, so it's not a copout and quite frankly I don't think Harper and Tyr need do anymore. I may write a sequel if I think of any additional add-ons to their story, but I write mainly for the people who actually enjoy this story and could be bothered to critique me. Thank you. If anyone has a suggestion on how this chapter could be better written, then please share. As of right now I don't know what to think...

Waking Up to a New Old Life

Harper woke up snuggled against Tyr's front, his legs intertwined with the Nietzschean's and his groin snug against Tyr's muscled thigh.

"Mmmm." Harper murmured, licking the closest part of Tyr's skin he could reach. This happened to be his earlobe. For once Harper felt relaxed and comfortable in Tyr's arms, maybe it was finally telling Tyr about what happened or just realizing that Tyr seemed to care about him without even having his memories, but either way Harper felt too good at the moment to worry about such things as fear and uncertainty. "'S nice."

"May I hope to wake up to your tongue in my ear every morning?" Tyr asked as he tightened his grip on Harper's back and moved his still-pinned thigh enticingly. "Or is this a mere fit of fancy?"

"Umm…" Harper was momentarily stumped. "Not to ruin the mood, but why are you taking this so well? I mean if the old you was in this position I'm thinking there would be broken bones and blood involved."

Tyr was silent, thoughtful, for a long moment. He continued to stoke the spiky blonde hair under his fingers, but otherwise remained in silent contemplation.

"Much can be learned when watching others in battle. For the last days I have been … wary of my welcome aboard this ship. The relationships forged seemed too intimate for my liking. I am not a man prone to overly emotional displays, so when I was welcomed so whole-heartedly by all of you, I thought you were less sincere then you seemed."

"Well, besides Dylan, who is exactly as sincere as he seems, the rest of us have our own agendas. Don't romanticize us too much, Big Guy." Harper felt forced to interject, lest Tyr get the wrong impression.

"As it should be, but you miss my point. Up until I lost my memories, everyone known to me was solely concerned with themselves. If their goals should coincide with my own that was all well then, but they would never put my welfare above their own. This crew however seemed unaware of their own trusting and giving nature, and even when faced with your own demons made flesh, you were always a step behind me watching my flank."

"Well I wouldn't want you to die at this late date." Harper mumbled into Tyr's shoulder, hiding his overheated face. "I'm just beginning to grow fond of you."

"As am I."

"I don't need your pity." Harper snarled moving to get up, not expecting Tyr to haul him bodily back across the bed so that the engineer lay underneath six feet six inches of imposing Nietzschean, who was currently glaring furiously. Now normally Harper would be frightened, but the heat of Tyr's gaze traveled straight to 'Little Seamus' and bypassed his brain altogether. "You've only known me for days, so do not try to tell me that you love me, because I won't believe you. I wasn't born yesterday, Big Guy."

"You are right, I don't love you." Tyr answered back matter-of-factly, ignoring it as Harper's face fell in disappointment carefully hidden. "However, I believe I could grow to over time. There is a fire in you that I find myself helpless to resist."

"Tyr, I'm already yours, there is no need for the sweet talk."

"It is the truth." Tyr asserted, closing the space between them. "And as for that foolish comment about pity…does this feel like pity to you, Seamus?"

Tyr's breath blew across Harper's open lips causing him to shiver at the maddening sensation. Before he could answer Tyr's lips fit over his and his mouth was forced open by a very persistent tongue doing it's best to explore every centimeter of his own. Tyr made hot passionate love to his mouth, copying his thrusts with his body so that their lower halves were aligned perfectly through silk pajamas and cotton trousers. Tyr tore his lips from Harper gasping as if he had just played a full game of Go with Dylan. Looking down into dazed eyes, Tyr smiled triumphantly.

"Holy hell." Harper murmured looking thoroughly gob smacked as he blinked up at Tyr, who looked far too smug for Harper's piece of mind. "About that ear licking… Perhaps we can negotiate a compromise."

Tyr seemed curious so Harper gathered his courage with both hands and continued.

"If you promise to kiss me like that as often as possible, I think I can promise to wake you up in new and creative ways in the mornings."

Harper spoke in one long breath, his words running together in he nervousness.

"If you are sure?" Tyr asked cautiously, yet hopefully, as this was the first outright invitation he had been given. Harper nodded slightly and had to catch his breath as Tyr smiled joyously in response. "Well then, I am sure that can be arranged."

Before anything too intimate began, Andromeda engaged the privacy lock on their quarters and informed Dylan that Harper and Tyr would be a few hours late for their shift. They arrived three hours later looking ruffled and generally well-shagged, and although no comments were made, money was seen exchanging hands at odd intervals.


End file.
